My Doctor
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata, siswi sekolah menengah atas yang hendak menghadapi ujian akhir. Namun, nilainya cukup mengkhawatirkan, terlebih untuk biologi. Karena itu, kedua orang tuanya mencarikan guru privat untuknya. Ia masih kekanak-kanakan dan manja, sedangkan guru pivatnya mengaku benci pada anak-anak. Pengakuan pria bernama Sasuke itu bertentangan dengan profesinya sebagai dokter spesialis anak.
1. My Doctor 1

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**My Doctor © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning**

**AU, OOC, TYPO**

**- just for fun -**

.

.

.

…**oOo… My Doctor …oOo…**

.

.

.

Di sebuah kota yang bernama Konoha, hiduplah seorang siswi SMA yang tahun ini akan menjalani ujian akhir. Sejak lahir, orang tuanya memberikan nama Hyuuga Hinata kepadanya. Satu minggu yang lalu, ia sudah merayakan _sweet seventeen_ dengan pesta besar-besaran yang digelar oleh keluarganya.

Hinata merupakan putri dari seorang dokter bedah yang bekerja di rumah sakit milik Universitas Konoha. Ibunya adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang mengabdikan dirinya untuk keluarga; seorang wanita yang sangat diidolakan oleh Hinata. Kakak laki-lakinya, Hyuuga Neji, berprofesi sama seperti ayahnya; dokter bedah, yang juga bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama dengan ayahnya. Adik perempuannya, Hyuuga Hanabi, yang berumur lima tahun lebih muda darinya, masih duduk di bangku SMP; hendak naik ke kelas delapan.

Seharusnya Hinata tinggal bersama ayah, ibu, kakak laki-laki, adik perempuan, serta para pembantu di rumahnya yang tidak boleh dikatakan sempit. Sayangnya sejak bekerja, kakak laki-lakinya memutuskan tinggal di apartemen dekat rumah sakit milik Universitas Konoha.

Dilahirkan di keluarga dengan kemampuan otak di atas rata-rata, bukan berarti membuat Hinata menjadi siswi yang jenius. Boleh dikatakan kalau Hinata merupakan anggota keluarga dengan kemampuan otak paling mengkhawatirkan; bahkan ia kalah dari adiknya.

Satu bulan lagi, Hinata sudah berhadapan dengan ujian yang menentukan masa depannya. Namun kelihatannya ia sangat santai; seolah tidak memiliki beban apapun. Sore ini saja, ia tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya setelah pulang sekolah. Ia lebih memilih bercengkerama dengan teman-temannya di sebuah kafe. Di antara kegiatannya menyendokkan es krim rasa _blueberry_ ke mulutnya, sesekali ia terlihat tertawa kecil mendengar celotehan teman-temannya.

"Eh, Hina-_chan_, kamu jadi putus sama si berondong?"

Hinata berhenti menyendok es krim saat mendapatkan pertanyaan dari temannya yang berambut _soft pink_ sebahu. Temannya yang berambut pirang pucat juga menoleh ke arahnya, menunggu jawaban. Hinata menelan es krim yang ada di dalam mulutnya, sebelum menjawab, "Ya, jadi, dia _childish_."

Kedua temannya malah tergelak mendengar jawaban Hinata. Gadis berambut biru tua yang merasa ditertawakan, hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Ia tersenyum sebelum kembali menyendok es krimnya.

"Sudah _childish_, egois lagi. Kalau berondongnya dewasa sih tak apa-apa," gumam Hinata, yang terdengar seperti gerutuan.

"Lagipula, itu salahmu. Kenapa juga kamu terima kalau tak suka?" timpal si rambut pirang.

Hinata tidak jadi mengeluarkan suaranya ketika merasakan getaran dari dalam tas yang ada di pangkuannya. Matanya membulat setelah membaca _e_-_mail_ yang baru masuk.

"Saku-_chan_, Ino-_chan_, aku duluan karena Ayah sudah pulang dari rumah sakit."

Belum sempat temannya menjawab, Hinata sudah berlari tunggang langgang meninggalkan kafe yang berdiri di dekat gedung SMA Konoha; tempat Hinata menuntut ilmu selama hampir tiga tahun.

.

.

.

Ketika memasuki rumahnya, Hinata sudah dihadang Ayah di depan pintu. Ia menunduk dalam dan menghampiri Ayah; siap mendapatkan ceramah.

"Ibu menunggumu di ruang tengah."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya karena tidak mengira bahwa Ayah akan berbicara lembut padanya. Ia pikir, ia akan dimarahi. Jantungnya kembali berdetak normal karena melihat raut wajah Ayah yang tidak sedikit pun menyiratkan kemarahan.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Hinata mengikuti Ayah ke ruang tengah yang didominasi warna krem. Setelah Ayah duduk di samping Ibu, Hinata menduduki sofa yang ada di seberang mereka.

"Ayah dan Ibu sudah mencarikanmu guru privat," kata Ibu _to the point_.

Hinata menampakkan wajahnya yang semula tertutup poni karena menunduk. Ia terlihat tidak terima dengan keputusan Ayah dan Ibu, yang menurut Hinata; seenaknya. Walaupun begitu, ia sama sekali tidak berniat membantah kedua orang tuanya.

"Guru privatmu hanya bisa membimbingmu saat akhir pekan. Dia akan memulainya besok," tambah Ibu dengan kalem.

Hinata sedikit merengut karena mulai besok, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi keluar rumah di saat akhir pekan. Tiba-tiba, wajahnya berubah cerah ketika ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Kalau akhir pekan, Kak Neji juga bisa mengajariku. Kenapa harus guru privat?"

Hinata mencari alasan agar ia tidak harus dibimbing oleh seseorang yang belum dikenalnya. Ia tidak suka berada di dekat orang asing karena ia sering gugup dan sulit untuk berkata-kata. Seseorang yang belum mengenal Hinata, pasti mengira bahwa ia adalah gadis pendiam. Padahal kalau sudah menjadi temannya, Hinata akan menunjukkan sisi cerianya.

"Kakakmu pasti sibuk dengan sejumlah agenda bersama kekasihnya. Kamu tidak boleh mengganggu," tutur Ibu.

Hinata sedikit mengerucutkan bibir setelah mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun, ia sedikit cemburu karena sejak memiliki kekasih, Neji jarang meluangkan waktu untuknya.

"Memangnya, jam berapa guru privatku akan datang?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Untuk besok, Ibu sudah mengundangnya sarapan bersama. Tidak buruk, bukan?"

Senyum Ibu membuat nyali Hinata menciut. Ia jadi tidak bisa mengutarakan sanggahannya. Karena itu, kali ini Hinata menyebut senyum Ibu sebagai senyuman maut. Terkadang, senyum Ibu dapat membuatnya merasa tenang, nyaman, atau disayangi. Namun di lain waktu, senyum Ibu terasa menyudutkannya. Bahkan, Ayah tampak tidak mampu melihat senyum Ibu yang saat ini belum memudar. Menurut Hinata, senyum Ibu bisa berubah fungsi sesuai situasi dan kondisi.

.

.

.

"Pagi, semua…" sapa Hinata yang mulai duduk di kursi makan yang biasanya. Karena menyadari bahwa ia sedikit terlambat datang ke ruang makan, Hinata tidak banyak bicara. Ia langsung mengambil satu lembar roti tawar dan meletakkannya di piring.

Deheman Ayah membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Ia terbelalak melihat seseorang yang bukan anggota keluarganya, menduduki kursi di seberangnya. Seorang pria dewasa, berambut hitam kebiruan, mata berpupil hitam, berkulit putih, dan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi ketika membalas tatapan Hinata. Tak lama kemudian, pria tampan yang terlihat dingin itu mengalihkan pandangan ke piringnya. Ia kembali memakan potongan roti tawar yang tadi ia olesi dengan pasta cokelat.

_Apa pria itu guru privat yang dimaksud Ayah dan Ibu?_ Hinata membatin. Ia lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari pertamanya mendapatkan bimbingan dari seseorang yang dipilih kedua orang tuanya. Ia juga lupa kalau Ibu telah mengundang guru privatnya untuk sarapan bersama.

Hinata meneguk ludah setelah menyadari penampilannya saat ini. Dengan takut, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke Ayah, Ibu, dan Hanabi. Mereka semua memperhatikan piyama yang digunakan Hinata; baju tidur berwarna putih, berbahan lembut, terlihat hangat, dan berbentuk kelinci. Perlu ditegaskan; bukan bermotif kelinci, tapi berbentuk!

Penampilan Hinata terlihat lebih imut, dengan tambahan topi bertelinga kelinci yang membuatnya merasa lebih hangat di musim dingin seperti sekarang. Tadi Hinata belum sempat mandi, jadi ia belum mengganti pakaiannya. Kebiasaannya saat libur; Hinata hanya menggosok gigi dan membasuh muka sebelum sarapan.

"Hwaaa…" Setelah sembuh dari linglungnya, Hinata berlari secepat kilat seperti sedang dikejar setan. Sepertinya ia menuju ke kamarnya. Tapi, Hinata tidak peduli dengan arah perginya. Bagi Hinata, ia harus melarikan diri kemana pun agar tidak ditemukan oleh guru privatnya yang terlanjur melihat penampilan kekanak-kanakannya. Biasanya kalau hanya bersama keluarganya, ia tidak peduli, dan tidak akan ada yang mempermasalahkan penampilannya. Tapi yang ini berbeda!

.

.

.

…**oOo… Thank You …oOo…**

.

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. My Doctor 2

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**My Doctor © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning**

**AU, OOC, TYPO**

**- just for fun -**

.

.

.

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada:**

**Miya Hime Chan, DN, uchihyuu nagisa, Dindahatake, Hina bee lover, Gary Crystalla, Ichaa Hatake Youichi, Shaniechan, Lady Spain, A, Yuuaja, Ekha, Keira Miyako, Merai Alixya Kudo, rika nanami, Chikuma new, Sky pea-chan, Sunda Mizu, Meiru Uchiffer, Sugar Princess71, imaa50**

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya…**

**Langsung saja…**

.

.

.

…**oOo… My Doctor …oOo…**

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam bersembunyi di dalam kamar, Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya setelah diketuk oleh Ayah. Akhirnya dengan bujukan Ayah, ia mau dibimbing belajar oleh guru privat pilihan Ayah dan Ibu. Sebenarnya ia tidak akan menolak karena tidak mau mengecewakan Ayah dan Ibu. Hanya saja, ia sudah terlanjur malu untuk menampakkan wajahnya di depan guru privat yang tidak seharusnya melihat penampilan kekanak-kanakannya.

Saat ini, kira-kira sudah setengah jam Hinata duduk bersimpuh berseberangan dengan guru privatnya. Setelah masuk ke kamar Hinata, guru privatnya hanya memandang layar laptop di atas meja berkaki pendek di depan perapian. Hinata merasa canggung dan tidak berani mengeluarkan suaranya, apalagi mengingat kejadian saat sarapan. Sebenarnya Hinata juga merasa tidak enak hati karena sudah membuang-buang waktu berharga milik pria dewasa di depannya.

Hinata mulai mengangkat wajahnya yang semula menunduk. Ia memberanikan diri melihat wajah guru privatnya yang ia yakini dapat membuat banyak perempuan tergila-gila. Penampilan guru privatnya semakin menggetarkan hati dengan adanya kacamata tanpa _frame_ yang menyembunyikan kilau pupil hitam matanya. Seingat Hinata, guru privatnya belum memakai kacamata ketika di meja makan.

"Kenapa belum dimulai, _Sensei_?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Kau yang butuh ilmu. Seharusnya kau yang memulainya," jawab guru privat yang kata Ayah bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Ia belum memalingkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya.

Hinata hanya menelan ludah mendengar jawaban Sasuke, apalagi mendengar suara rendah dan dalam milik Sasuke.

"Dimulai dari mana?" tanya Hinata dengan takut-takut.

"Terserah," balas Sasuke dingin. "Oh, iya. Pasti kau tidak mengerti karena kau masih anak-anak," lanjutnya tanpa memedulikan perasaan lawan bicaranya. Mungkin ia belum tahu kalau Hinata benci dibilang sebagai anak-anak, walaupun sebenarnya Hinata mengakui bahwa dirinya memang kekanakan.

Hinata hanya menggerutu dalam hati. Ia yakin kalau Sasuke berkata seperti itu karena melihat penampilannya saat sarapan tadi pagi. Wajah Hinata sedikit merona saat mengingatnya.

"Jangan-jangan _Sensei_ mau makan gaji buta?" tuduh Hinata tanpa mendapatkan balasan tatapan mata dari Sasuke.

"Aku tak peduli. Seharusnya kau bisa memanfaatkan waktu yang kuluangkan untukmu dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Hinata merasa semakin tidak nyaman berada di dekat Sasuke.

"Asal kau tahu, aku benci anak-anak." Kali ini, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Mata yang tertutupi kacamata, menatap tajam Hinata yang hanya menelan ludah.

Setelah Sasuke mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada laptopnya, Hinata pura-pura sibuk dengan membuka lembar demi lembar buku di depannya. Hinata merasa waktunya kembali terbuang percuma. Andai saja tidak ada les privat, Hinata pasti sudah bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya.

"Saya dengar dari Ayah kalau _Sensei_ adalah seorang dokter. Kalau boleh tahu, spesialis apa?" Hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana yang semakin canggung.

"Apa akan memengaruhi kemampuan otakmu jika aku mengatakannya?" balas Sasuke dingin.

_Sombong sekali_, batin Hinata. Lagi-lagi ia menggerutu dalam hati.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata sebal. Hinata diam sejenak sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan, "Apa Ayah dan Ibu memilih _Sensei_ yang seorang dokter karena saya lemah dalam pelajaran biologi?"

"Aku tidak hanya menguasai ilmu biologi."

Hinata mendengus kesal karena sekali lagi mendapatkan jawaban dingin dari Sasuke. Mungkin ia harus bersyukur karena Sasuke masih bersedia mengacuhkannya. Ia masih beruntung karena Sasuke masih mau menjawab pertanyaannya dan tidak mengabaikannya.

"Kalau begitu, saya minta soal biologi." Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. "Saya juga lemah dalam menghafal, jadi saya minta _tips_ dari _Sensei_."

"Jangan hanya dihafal, tapi dipahami," sahut Sasuke yang sekali lagi memandang Hinata saat berbicara. "Agar kau tidak bosan, aku bisa menyelinginya dengan praktik," imbuhnya.

"Apa bab reproduksi juga memerlukan praktik?" tanya Hinata dengan tampang _innocent_.

"Kalau kau mau, aku tidak keberatan untuk membantu," jawab Sasuke dengan ketenangan luar biasa.

Hinata memang memiliki otak yang lambat dalam memuat, sehingga ia masih mengernyitkan keningnya untuk beberapa saat. Mendadak wajahnya merona setelah menyadari isi dari pertanyaan spontan yang dilontarkannya. Wajahnya lebih memerah seusai mencerna jawaban dari Sasuke.

Setelah itu, Hinata hanya menunduk. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke menghadapkan layar laptopnya ke arah Hinata. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang layar laptop milik Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak berani membalas tatapan Sasuke yang dirasanya sedang tertuju padanya.

Saat ini, Hinata mencoba memfokuskan perhatiannya pada kumpulan kata yang dapat ia baca di layar laptop Sasuke. Tanpa bertanya pada Sasuke, ia sudah mengerti bahwa yang di hadapannya adalah soal-soal yang harus dikerjakannya. Dalam diam, ia mengerjakan soal pilihan ganda dari Sasuke. Ia hanya harus meng-klik jawaban yang ia anggap benar. Nilainya sudah muncul dengan sendirinya setelah ia menjawab seratus soal tersebut. Hasilnya…

"Mengecewakan," timpal Sasuke saat layar laptop kembali mengarah padanya. "Besok, aku tidak mau melihat hasil yang seperti ini," tambah Sasuke sambil mengemasi barang-barang bawaannya. Ia melepas kacamata dan meletakkannya di tempatnya sebelum berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Hinata.

"_Cocky bastard_," gumam Hinata sedikit menggerutu saat Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya.

"_Thank you_," balas Sasuke cuek sebelum menutup pintu kamar Hinata dari luar.

Hinata harus mengakui bahwa pendengaran Sasuke sangat tajam.

.

.

.

Suasana hati Hinata tidak cukup baik setelah mendapatkan bimbingan dari guru privat yang menurutnya sangat sombong. Setelah makan malam, ia langsung masuk ke kamar dan duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Dengan malas, ia membuka buku biologi dan mulai membacanya. Ia tidak mau dianggap memiliki kemampuan otak di bawah rata-rata oleh pria yang disebutnya _cocky bastard_.

Di tengah-tengah kegiatan membacanya, Hinata mengingat ucapan Sasuke yang menganjurkan untuk tidak hanya menghafal, tapi juga harus memahaminya. Menurut Hinata, itu sulit.

Saat Hinata mulai menikmati belajar biologi, dering ponsel membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Suasana hatinya semakin buruk setelah mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya. Ia mengetahui kebiasaan si penelepon; kalau Hinata tidak menjawab teleponnya, maka ia tidak akan menyerah untuk terus menciptakan suara berisik untuk Hinata. Kalau Hinata mematikan ponselnya, pasti orang itu akan menimbulkan deringan di telepon rumah Hinata. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Hinata menjawab teleponnya.

"_Hime_, kita balikan, ya…" Suara lawan bicara Hinata langsung terdengar sebelum Hinata sempat mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Aku tak mau," balas Hinata mantap.

"Kenapa? Aku masih menyayangimu, _Hime_…"

"Gombal," timpal Hinata sambil merengut.

"Ayolah, katakan alasan kamu memutuskanku…"

"Kamu kekanakan, aku juga kekanakan. Sama sekali tak cocok. Buktinya, kita sering bertengkar karena masalah kecil," jelas Hinata, yang sepertinya didengarkan dengan seksama oleh mantan kekasihnya. "Lagipula, kamu lebih muda dua tahun dariku. Aku tak mau dijuluki pe-do-fil." Hinata mengeja dan menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Kamu berlebihan, _Hime_," balas mantan kekasih Hinata dengan lembut. "Cuma dua tahun. Tidak masalah, bukan?"

"Ada lagi, aku butuh pria dewasa," tambah Hinata dengan yakin. Hinata membutuhkan sosok pria dewasa di sampingnya karena ia memang ingin belajar untuk bersikap dewasa.

"Aku akan belajar bersikap dewasa untukmu."

_Si berondong yang satu ini memang keras kepala_, batin Hinata. Ia mulai jengkel kepada laki-laki yang diputuskannya beberapa hari yang lalu tersebut.

"Oke, _Baby_. Buktikan kata-katamu," balas Hinata dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Ia mengeluarkan panggilan sayang kepada mantan kekasihnya itu dengan terpaksa. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia menutup ponsel _flip_ putihnya sambil menggerutu.

Seperti ada bola lampu yang menyala di atas kepalanya, Hinata menghubungi seseorang yang ia yakini dapat memperbaiki suasana hatinya yang buruk sejak pagi. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika mendengar suara lawan bicaranya.

"Kakak…" panggil Hinata manja. "Besok sibuk?" tanyanya penuh harap. Karena terlalu senang dengan jawaban kakak laki-lakinya, Hinata hampir lompat-lompat seandainya tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan, Hinata menyelinap ke ruang kerja Ayah. Ia mengendap-ngendap, bermaksud mengejutkan Ayah yang sedang asyik membaca buku. Hinata tahu kalau Ayah seolah sedang berada dalam dunianya sendiri bila sedang membaca. Karena itu, ia langsung memeluk lengan Ayah tanpa mengeluarkan suara terlebih dahulu.

"Ayah…" panggil Hinata manja sambil bergelayutan di lengan Ayah.

Ayah menghentikan kegiatannya dan membalas tatapan Hinata kepadanya. "Kali ini, kamu minta apa sama Ayah?" tanya Ayah seraya tersenyum.

"Minta uang," jawab Hinata jujur seraya makin menempel pada Ayah, memeluk dari samping. "Aku mau menemui Kak Neji, tapi tak punya uang tunai untuk naik taksi," rengek Hinata.

"Kenapa naik taksi? Ayah akan bilang pada sopir agar mengantarkanmu," balas Ayah tenang.

Hinata menggeleng cepat, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca mengeluarkan tatapan memelas pada Ayah. Karena Ayah sudah terlanjur melihatnya, jadi Ayah tidak bisa menolak keinginan Hinata. Beberapa detik kemudian, Ayah membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas dengan nilai nominal sepuluh ribu yen.

"Ini kebanyakan, Yah," kata Hinata tanpa menghitung sejumlah uang yang diterimanya. Ia sudah bisa mengira-ngira jumlahnya hanya dengan melihat ketebalan dan berat dari beberapa lembar uang kertas yang berkumpul menjadi satu di tangan kanannya.

Ayah mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas lagi. Kali ini, yang dikeluarkan oleh Ayah adalah uang kertas dengan nilai nominal seribu yen. Dengan wajah sumringah, Hinata menerima sejumlah uang yang baru saja diangsurkan oleh Ayah. Setelah itu, ia meletakkan kumpulan uang kertas sepuluh ribu yen di meja Ayah.

"Kenapa yang ini dikembalikan?" tanya Ayah sambil melihat uang yang ada di atas buku yang dibacanya.

"Yang itu kebanyakan, Yah…" jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum manis.

"Bawa saja. Ayah sudah memberikannya," balas Ayah sabar.

Wajah Hinata lebih cerah daripada sebelumnya. Ia kembali memeluk Ayah dan memberikan banyak kecupan di pipi kanan dan pipi kiri Ayah.

"Ayahku memang yang terbaik…" puji Hinata tulus.

"Kamu harus segera pulang setelah makan siang," kata Ayah tanpa menyembunyikan ekspresi senangnya. Ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa Hinata tidak akan pulang ke rumah jika belum makan siang bersama Neji.

Hinata mengangguk semangat. Ia tidak lupa kalau guru privatnya akan datang mengajar setelah jam makan siang.

Hinata mengambil kembali sejumlah uang yang sebelumnya ia kembalikan. Setelah memberikan kecupan sekali lagi, Hinata keluar dari ruang kerja Ayah sambil lari-lari kegirangan. Tak tahu mengapa, ia sangat senang saat Ayah memberikan uang kepadanya dalam bentuk tunai. Padahal tanpa uang tunai pun, ia bisa menggesek beberapa koleksi kartu kredit yang diberikan Ayah kepadanya. Tapi, Hinata menyadari bahwa uang tunai memang harus ada di dalam dompet tebalnya.

Ayah yang masih berada di dalam ruang kerjanya, hanya geleng-geleng kepala pelan sambil mengamati tingkah putrinya sebelum hilang di balik pintu. Ayah kembali membaca bukunya sambil tersenyum tipis mengingat sikap manja Hinata kepadanya. Sejak kecil, Hinata paling manja kepada Ayah karena memang lebih dekat dengan Ayah daripada Ibu. Selain itu, Ayah memang selalu memanjakan Hinata. Bahkan, Ayah masih membelikan baju tidur imut berbentuk binatang yang disukai Hinata; seperti kelinci putih, katak hijau, kucing, beruang, dan masih banyak lagi. Sepertinya Ayah melihat Hinata yang sudah remaja tetap sebagai putrinya yang masih balita.

Dalam hitungan detik, wajah Ayah tampak datar dan sedikit murung. "Bagaimana kalau Hinata tidak manja lagi bila sudah menikah?" gumam Ayah khawatir.

.

.

.

Dengan semangat, Hinata keluar dari lift di gedung apartemen yang ditinggali Neji. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar agar segera menemukan pintu apartemen kakak laki-laki semata wayangnya tersebut. Rambutnya yang dikuncir sedikit di dua sisi kepalanya, melambai-lambai seiring derap langkahnya. Selain itu, rambut biru tua yang ia gerai di belakang punggungnya juga sedikit bergoyang.

Karena terlalu senang dan tidak terlalu memerhatikan jalan, Hinata tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang baru keluar dari apartemen yang berada tepat di samping apartemen Neji. Aroma maskulin langsung menusuk indera penciuman Hinata.

"Maaf," ucap Hinata sambil memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja ditabraknya. "_Sensei_?"

.

.

.

…**oOo… Thank You …oOo…**

.

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. My Doctor 3

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**My Doctor © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning**

**AU, OC, OOC, TYPO**

**- just for fun -**

.

.

.

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada:**

**Miya Hime Chan, uchihyuu nagisa, Ekha, Sora Hinase, Hyugga Hime-chan, Hina bee lover, Keira Miyako, Sugar Princess71, Saqee-chan, Ichaa Hatake Youichi ga login, DN, Shaniechan, ei-chan lazy login, edogawafirli, soft purple, Gary Crystalla, Hikari No Aoi, Hime-chan luph SasuHina**

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya…**

**Langsung saja…**

.

.

.

…**oOo… My Doctor …oOo…**

.

.

.

"_Sensei_?" Hinata masih mendongak karena memandang wajah Sasuke, sosok yang telah ditabraknya.

Sasuke segera mengembalikan perhatiannya pada pintu apartemen yang hampir ditutupnya. Ia sedikit mendesah karena seorang anak berumur sekitar tiga tahunan keluar dari pintu.

"_Daddy_, aku mau ikut…" rengek batita berambut dan bermata hitam itu.

Hinata memandang Sasuke dan si batita secara bergantian. Mulutnya sedikit menganga karena tidak percaya bahwa guru privatnya yang masih berumur dua puluh empat tahun sudah memiliki seorang putra berumur sekitar tiga tahunan. Tapi apa benar itu anak Sasuke, pria yang mengaku benci kepada anak-anak?

"Kaoru di sini saja sama _Niichan_," balas Sasuke dingin.

"_Niichan_ nggak mau main cama aku. _Niichan_ cukanya main _game_. Aku main cama ciapa, dong?" Kaoru merengek dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Hinata menahan napas sejenak ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba melihat ke arahnya. Ia hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya karena tak mengerti. Saat pandangannya teralih pada sosok berwajah imut nan polos yang berdiri di samping Sasuke, ia sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ itu.

"_Mommy_…"

Suara khas bayi itu menggetarkan hati Hinata. Ia kesulitan menelan ludahnya setelah melihat wajah memelas Kaoru. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia sedikit tersentak ketika melihat kepala berambut hitam menyembul dari balik pintu apartemen Sasuke.

"Apa Kaoru tadi bilang _Mommy_?" tanyanya sambil memandang Sasuke dengan mata berbinar.

Hinata mengira-ngira bahwa bocah yang kali ini dilihatnya berumur sekitar enam tahunan. Menurut Hinata, ia mirip sekali dengan Kaoru si batita. Ia belum bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, apalagi saat si bocah enam tahun memerhatikannya dengan pandangan tajam. Mendadak ia mengerutkan keningnya karena bocah yang semula memerhatikannya, kini memencet tombol-tombol ponsel hitam yang dipegangnya.

"_Grandma_, _Daddy_ punya _Mommy_!" adunya setengah berteriak di depan ponsel yang digenggam dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Sudah kubilang, hentikan memanggilku _Daddy_. Kaoru jadi menirumu, Hikaru," tutur Sasuke dengan nada malas sambil menjitak pelan puncak kepala si bocah enam tahun yang dipanggilnya Hikaru.

"_Daddy_ jahat! Nanti aku aduin ke Papa!" rengek Hikaru sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Hinata menaikkan salah satu alisnya karena kebingungan. Mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak ikut campur dengan urusan keluarga guru privatnya. Masalahnya ia ingin lewat, tapi jalannya menuju pintu apartemen Neji terhalangi oleh tiga makhluk ber_gender_ laki-laki di depannya.

"Oi, bocah tengik! Anak-anakmu berisik sekali."

Wajah Hinata sumringah saat mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Kakak!" Hinata melambaikan tangannya pelan ke arah Neji yang menyembul dari balik pintu apartemennya.

"Kenapa kamu di sana?" Setelah membuka pintunya lebih lebar, Neji berjalan mendekati Hinata; bersiap mengeluarkan Hinata dari kepungan tiga makhluk laki-laki bermarga Uchiha.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Neji dengan tatapan malas. Saat Neji berjalan melewatinya, ia menendang tulang kering Neji hingga membuat pemiliknya memekik tertahan. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan Hinata yang sedikit memelototinya.

"Kau benar-benar kekanakan!" desis Neji sambil memegangi kaki kirinya.

Sasuke menyeringai puas melihat wajah kesakitan Neji. Ia memang tidak pernah akur dengan teman seangkatan sekaligus _rival_nya itu.

Neji menarik Hinata setelah memberikan tatapan maut pada Sasuke. Baru dua langkah ia berjalan, Hinata membuatnya terhenti karena tidak lagi melangkahkan kaki.

"_Mommy_, aku lapal…"

Alis Neji tampak mengerut karena melihat Kaoru yang sedang merengek sambil menarik lengan Hinata yang satunya.

"Kasih makan anakmu, bocah tengik!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal seraya membalas tatapan mematikan Neji.

Hinata tidak tega melepas genggaman tangan Kaoru, apalagi setelah melihat pandangan memelas milik Kaoru. Bibir tipis yang bergetar, pupil hitam yang berkilat, wajah imut nan tampan, pipi yang terlihat empuk; semuanya membuat Hinata ingin segera memeluk Kaoru.

"Kaoru mau ikut denganku?" Setengah tidak sadar, pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Hinata.

"Mau!" seru Kaoru semangat sambil memeluk kaki Hinata.

Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan kelakuan Kaoru. Terlebih lagi saat Hikaru juga turut menggenggam tangannya. Sekarang, Hinata baru menyadari bahwa Hikaru tidak kalah imutnya dari Kaoru.

"Aku juga mau ikut _Mommy_. Aku nggak mau sama _Daddy_ yang jahat," ujar Hikaru seraya menjulurkan lidah ke Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak kelihatan keberatan. Ia malah terlihat senang, bebas, dan seolah baru saja terlepas dari beban berat di pundaknya.

"Hei, hei, apa-apaan kalian?" protes Neji, yang tidak lagi berguna karena Hinata sudah menggandeng dua bocah laki-laki itu memasuki apartemennya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke yang sedang mengunci pintu apartemen. "Woi, bocah!" serunya pada Sasuke yang belum melepas seringai.

"Aku titip anak-anakku, kakak ipar," bisik Sasuke saat berjalan melewati Neji.

Neji merinding mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Setelah berjam-jam menemani Hikaru dan Kaoru bermain, Hinata membawa mereka ke apartemen Sasuke. Ia heran kepada Sasuke yang tidak sekali pun melihat keadaan dua bocah itu di apartemen Neji. Apa Sasuke tidak merasa khawatir seandainya Hinata tidak memberi mereka sarapan? Apa ia begitu yakin bahwa Hinata tidak akan menelantarkan mereka?

Hinata memencet bel apartemen Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tidak rela melepas dua bocah yang masih menggenggam erat tangannya. Lagipula, ia merasa sangat senang bisa bertemu dan mengenal dua bocah imut itu. Sayang sekali Ibu sudah tidak bisa lagi memberikan adik-adik yang imut seperti mereka. Mungkin bukannya tidak bisa, tapi Ibu tidak mau.

Hinata tidak jadi mengeluarkan suaranya karena bukan Sasuke yang membukakan pintu apartemen. Dengan berat hati, ia menarik tangannya agar Hikaru dan Kaoru melepas genggamannya. Tapi yang didapatkannya malah pelukan erat di kedua kakinya. Hinata meneguk ludah karena mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari wanita berambut merah yang berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen Sasuke.

"Ah, _Sensei_." Hinata bertanya saat Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya, "Apa hari ini _Sensei_ akan datang ke rumah untuk membimbing saya?"

"Kau kubimbing di sini setelah makan siang. Kebetulan Karin masak banyak," ujar Sasuke seraya melihat Karin sekilas. Ia mengabaikan Karin yang hampir mengeluarkan protes.

"Aku akan bilang ke Neji dan keluargamu di rumah," imbuhnya tanpa memberi Hinata kesempatan untuk membantah.

Hinata merasa tidak enak melihat Karin yang masuk ke dalam apartemen Sasuke sambil menggerutu. Setelah itu, ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya karena Sasuke masih memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan; dingin, tajam, namun tidak menakutkan.

"_Mommy_, aku ngantuk…"

Rengekan Kaoru membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Ia membelai Kaoru yang masih memeluk kakinya, sedangkan Hikaru sudah menempel pada Sasuke.

"Kaoru akan tidur setelah makan siang," Sasuke berkata seraya mempersilahkan Hinata memasuki apartemennya.

Hinata yang membawa Kaoru dalam gendongannya, mengikuti Sasuke dan Hikaru yang berjalan menuju dapur. Sesekali ia mendengar Kaoru menguap dan sedikit merengek. Mungkin dengan sedikit belaian di rambut, Kaoru sudah bisa terlelap dengan menjadikan pundak Hinata sebagai bantalnya.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk lesehan di depan meja sofa di ruang tengah apartemen Sasuke. Permadani tebal yang menjadi alas duduknya sangat hangat, membuat Hinata ingin menidurkan dirinya di sana. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mencubit kecil kakinya, berharap agar rasa sakit bisa menghilangkan kantuknya. Sudah beberapa kali Hinata menguap dan meneteskan air mata karena sangking mengantuknya. Biasanya jam-jam setelah makan siang di hari libur, memang dimanfaatkan Hinata untuk tidur siang.

Sasuke yang memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Hinata, sesekali melihat Hinata yang terkadang hampir memejamkan mata sepenuhnya. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil berdeham untuk menarik perhatian Hinata.

"_Sensei_, apa saya sudah boleh pulang?" Hinata bertanya sambil berusaha membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa lengket. Karena terlalu lama menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, ia menopang kepalanya yang terasa berat pada lengan yang ditumpukannya ke meja.

"Setelah kuamati, kau paling lemah pada bab reproduksi. Sepertinya kau memang membutuhkan praktik," canda Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan ekspresi seriusnya.

"Mungkin," gumam Hinata tak sadar.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis layaknya mendapatkan hiburan menarik. Mungkin jika Karin melihat senyum itu, ia akan langsung pingsan di tempat. Jika Hinata melihatnya, sepertinya ia akan berpikir bahwa Sasuke tidak hanya memiliki ekspresi datar. Kalau dua bocah imut yang sedang tidur siang melihatnya, mungkin mereka akan menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke bukan lagi seorang pria tanpa ekspresi yang benci anak-anak.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan melewati koridor sekolahnya tanpa antusias. Ia berharap agar hari Senin tidak pernah ada. Sesekali ia menutup mulutnya yang menguap kecil. Ia kurang tidur karena guru privatnya yang baik hati mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah sebelum makan malam, padahal ia belum menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini.

Sebenarnya Hinata juga salah karena tertidur di apartemen guru privatnya. Tapi kalau mengantuk memang sulit untuk ditahan, bukan? Harusnya guru privatnya bersedia membangunkannya. Mungkin kecurigaan Hinata memang benar; guru privatnya hanya ingin makan gaji buta.

Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika mendapatkan pelukan dari belakang. Untung saja koridor masih sepi karena ia berangkat lebih pagi. Ia mencoba berontak setelah mengetahui seseorang yang melingkarkan lengan di perutnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Hime_…" bisik pemuda yang sekarang tengah menyandarkan dagunya di pundak kiri Hinata.

.

.

.

…**oOo… Thank You …oOo…**

.

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. My Doctor 4

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**My Doctor © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning**

**AU, OC, OOC, TYPO**

**- just for fun -**

.

.

.

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada:**

**Sora Hinase, fie-chan, NaruSaku SakuNaru, Shaniechan, uchihyuu nagisa, Nerazzuri, Ichaa Hatake Youichi males login, Sugar Princess71, Hina bee lover, Dindahatake, Ekha, A, Miya Hime Chan, Zoroutecchi, Gary Crystalla, soft purple, Feni Kyara, senayuki-chan, Shima-kun, imaa50, Hyugga Hime-chan (**waaa, makasih banyak… \^o^/ sangat boleh, tapi maaf jika suatu saat mengecewakan… ^^v**), Merai Alixya Kudo, eichan, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Lady Spain bosen login, hyuuchiha prinka, PrazantiPrazt, RikurohiYuki03, FeelKizuna, Lollytha-chan, Widiw-Uchiha, rika nanami, namikazeallem (**ceritaku yang belum tamat nggak sebanyak itu deh dit… ^^v ilustrasi untuk My Doctor jadi kan? \^o^/ YAHA!**), Michle nggak login, Luce stellar of Hyuzura (**Hinata sengaja saya buat OOC karena bosan lihat dia jadi gagap melulu… ^^v hidup OOC! *ditendang MasKis dan Hinata's fans karena seenaknya***)**

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya. Hontou ni arigatou. Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita…**

**Hati-hati muntah bila membaca chapter ini, hoho…**

**Langsung saja…**

.

.

.

…**oOo… My Doctor …oOo…**

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri di belakang Hinata, sedikit membungkuk sambil memegangi perutnya yang baru saja terkena sodokan siku Hinata. Ia juga merintih karena merasakan nyeri pada dua titik lain di tubuhnya; di dagu dan jemari kaki kanannya.

"Kenapa menyerangku?" tanyanya setengah membentak Hinata.

"Kenapa memelukku?" balas Hinata sambil berbalik dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke badannya; seolah melindungi diri.

"Bukannya kamu menyuruhku untuk bersikap dewasa?" Pemuda dengan _name tag_ Akasuna Sasori itu mulai menegakkan badannya.

"Yang barusan bukan dewasa, tapi mesum!" seru Hinata tak kalah kerasnya dengan _volume_ suara pemuda yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya.

Sasori berkacak pinggang sambil menatap tajam mata Hinata. Sesaat kemudian, ia mendecak sebal sambil menghentakkan kaki kirinya sebelum membalas Hinata dengan nada dinginnya, "Nanti ada tes lari. Kamu harus tanggung jawab kalau nilaiku buruk gara-gara kakiku yang cedera."

"Kakimu tidak mungkin cedera hanya karena injakan pelan." Dari penurunan kelancaran bicaranya, dapat diketahui bahwa Hinata mulai ketakutan dengan ancaman Sasori.

"Injakan pelan?" Sasori tersenyum miring dan memalingkan wajahnya sekilas sebelum kembali terfokus memandang Hinata yang mendadak memelototinya. Sekali lagi ia mendecak kesal saat koridor sekolah mulai ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang baru datang. Itu berarti bel tanda pelajaran pertama akan segera berdering. Ia tidak mau dihukum lari mengelilingi lapangan sepuluh kali gara-gara terlambat mengikuti pelajaran olahraga dari guru berambut mangkuk yang terkenal akan kedisiplinannya; Maito Gai.

Sebelum meninggalkan Hinata, Sasori mengecup singkat pipi kanan Hinata seraya menyeringai melihat perubahan warna wajah mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Dasar bayi!" pekik Hinata sambil berkacak pinggang saat Sasori berjalan sedikit terpincang menuju lantai di mana kelasnya berada; dua lantai di bawah lantai yang saat ini dipijak oleh Hinata.

Sasori berbalik sejenak untuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Hinata, diikuti gerakan _kiss bye_ darinya yang bisa melelehkan hati para _senpai_ yang melihatnya; tak terkecuali Hinata.

"_Kawaii_…" gumam Hinata tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Hinata langsung menemui Neji di rumah sakit. Selain karena merindukan Neji, ia juga penasaran dengan pekerjaan guru privatnya yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Untuk menghindari kecurigaan Neji, Hinata merengek minta diantarkan menjelajahi rumah sakit. Dengan begitu, mungkin ia bisa menemukan ruangan dokter Sasuke.

Awalnya Neji merasa aneh mendengar permintaan Hinata, karena menurutnya rumah sakit bukanlah tempat wisata. Namun karena rasa sayangnya kepada Hinata, Neji tidak bisa menolak keinginan adik termanjanya itu.

Beruntunglah Hinata karena datang ke rumah sakit saat Neji sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan hendak pulang. Jadi, Hinata merasa tidak sia-sia membolos les tambahan yang diadakan sekolahnya. Mungkin jika Neji mengetahui hal itu, Hinata akan langsung digelandang menuju sekolahnya lagi.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang merasa bahagia, kekasih Neji tampak bosan karena harus menunggu Neji di ruangannya. Kalau saja calon adik iparnya tidak mengganggu, pasti ia sudah kencan dengan Neji sejak satu jam yang lalu. Berulang kali perempuan berambut coklat itu berdiri dan duduk kembali dengan gusar. Untuk mengurangi kejenuhannya, terkadang ia mengetukkan jemarinya di meja Neji yang bersih. Sesekali ia melihat layar ponselnya atau jam dinding di ruangan itu hanya untuk memastikan bahwa waktunya memang terbuang sia-sia. Tidak lebih dari lima menit kemudian, perempuan bertubuh proporsional itu sudah meninggalkan ruangan Neji tanpa menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

Sepertinya Hinata berpotensi menghancurkan hubungan Neji dengan kekasihnya. Berbahaya!

Biarkan saja kekasih Neji merajuk, pasti Hinata tidak peduli jika mengetahuinya. Sekarang yang lebih menarik bagi Hinata adalah saat tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke di depan salah satu ruangan yang ada di bagian anak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji karena Hinata berhenti melangkah dan hanya melongo dengan pandangan terarah ke Sasuke yang sedang memberikan lollipop kepada seorang bocah laki-laki berumur sekitar tiga tahun.

"Kamu sudah mengenalnya, bukan?" Neji sedikit menarik Hinata yang sedang mengangguk pelan, namun Hinata tetap berdiri di tempat. Sepertinya Neji mulai merasa tidak sabar, bisa dilihat dari seringnya ia melihat jam tangannya.

"Kenapa…" Pertanyaan Hinata menggantung. Ia makin heran melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum sambil mengacak lembut rambut si bocah laki-laki yang berada dalam gendongan ibunya. "…senyum?" Sebelumnya Hinata mengira bahwa dokter yang menjadi guru privatnya itu tidak bisa tersenyum. Lagipula, bukankah Sasuke sendiri yang mengaku benci kepada anak-anak?

"Makacih, Cacu-cencei…" ucap si bocah seraya tersenyum senang. Sepertinya ia sudah lupa akan sakit yang dideritanya sebelum datang ke rumah sakit.

"Sama-sama," balas Sasuke seraya tersenyum untuk ke sekian kalinya. "Jangan datang lagi," lanjutnya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah batita yang juga sedang melambai kepadanya.

"Jahat sekali," gumam Hinata, "Kenapa tidak boleh datang lagi?"

Neji yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menghela napas panjang. "Kalau dia menyuruh datang lagi, berarti dia mengharapkan bocah itu sakit," jelasnya sambil melirik Hinata.

"Sepertinya bukan karena itu," sahut Hinata sambil mengerutkan kening. "Pasti karena benci anak-anak." Ia menyimpulkan sesuka hatinya.

Neji hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. Sebenarnya ia lebih penasaran dengan senyuman yang ditunjukkan _rival_nya yang biasanya tidak ekspresif itu. Walaupun bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama, namun baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke yang sering tersenyum.

Sasuke hampir memasuki ruangannya ketika seorang bocah perempuan berusia tiga tahunan berlari-lari ke arahnya sambil memanggilnya, "Doktel Uke…"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut sebelum menunjukkan senyumnya kepada si bocah, yang membuat Hinata kembali terheran-heran. Ia berjongkok di depan si bocah, kemudian mengeluarkan pertanyaan, "Sama siapa?"

"Ama Mama," jawab si bocah dengan semangat sambil membalikkan badannya untuk memastikan bahwa seorang wanita berambut merah masih berjalan di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke. "Gigiku tumbuh lagi, loh…" ujarnya senang sambil nyengir lebar, "Kata Mama, gigiku udah lengkap."

"Coba lihat," Sasuke berkata sambil mengamati gigi susu si bocah, "Wah, benar." Ia tersenyum seraya berdiri saat mama si bocah sudah berada di depannya. "Mau langsung pulang?" tanyanya pada wanita berkacamata itu.

"Iya," jawab si wanita sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, bersamaan dengan tangan lainnya yang menggandeng putrinya. "Sampai jumpa, Sasuke-_kun_…" ucapnya saat mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hati-hati, Karin," balas Sasuke.

Karin tersenyum sembari menggumam, "Ya." Ia dan putrinya melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatian ke depan.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, seolah menandakan kelegaannya. Sekali lagi, misinya untuk masuk ke ruangannya kembali gagal; kali ini karena mendengar suara dua orang perempuan yang diketahuinya sebagai perawat paling berisik serumah sakit.

"Dokter Nejay, lama tak jumpa…" sapa perawat berambut merah.

Neji tidak mengubah ekspresi datarnya. Hinata diam karena selain Neji, hanya Sasuke yang dikenalnya. Kalau Sasuke, kembali menunjukkan wajah dinginnya saat melihat Neji dan Hinata berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Nejay-_sensei_…" timpal perawat berambut pirang pucat dan bermata _violet_. Wajahnya semakin cerah saat menemukan sosok dokter idolanya yang lain. "Dokter Sasgay!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendecak sebal sembari memasuki ruangannya.

Hinata mendadak menoleh ke arah Neji yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya. "Apa Sasuke-_sensei_ itu dokter spesialis anak?" tanyanya histeris sambil mengguncang lengan Neji.

Neji menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kenapa kamu masih tanya?"

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Hinata dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

.

.

.

Malam ini, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah keluarganya. Jujur, ia belum terbiasa tinggal seorang diri. Setelah pindah ke apartemen, ia yang memang tidak bisa memasak lebih sering membeli makanan jadi atau siap saji yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu disukainya karena tidak baik bagi kesehatan. Hal itu membuatnya merindukan masakan mamanya serta koki di rumahnya. Terkadang, ia meminta bantuan Karin yang merupakan seorang ahli gizi untuk mengajarinya memasak. Alhasil, Karin kerap kali datang ke apartemennya dan memasak untuknya. Sasuke lebih sering hanya menjadi penonton di dapurnya sendiri.

"Tumben Sasu-_chan_ pulang," celetuk Itachi, kakak laki-laki Sasuke yang baru menduduki kursinya di ruang makan. Dalam gendongannya, ada Kaoru yang menggelayut manja sambil sesekali menciumi pipinya.

"Tidak boleh?" balas Sasuke ketus.

Mama Mikoto yang duduk di sebelah kanan Sasuke hanya tersenyum di sela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah nasi. Papa Fugaku yang duduk di pusat meja makan masih berwajah tenang seperti biasanya.

Itachi hanya membalas adik semata wayangnya dengan senyuman sambil membelai Kaoru yang sedari tadi tidak mau lepas darinya. Di samping kanannya, duduk putra pertamanya yang sedang menerima suapan dari istrinya.

"Papa, aku lapal…" rengek Kaoru yang duduk di pangkuan Itachi.

"Kasih makan anakmu, _Baka Aniki_." Sepertinya Sasuke menjiplak ucapan seseorang.

Itachi hanya mendecih, bermaksud mengejek Sasuke yang duduk di seberangnya. Tidak lama kemudian, ia sudah menyuapi Kaoru dengan sabar dan telaten.

"Sasu-_chan_, siapa yang kemarin datang ke apartemenmu?" Kali ini Mama yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Karin," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Bukan _Auntie_ Karin, _Grandma_…" sahut Hikaru setelah mengunyah dan menelan suapan dari mamanya, "Tapi, _Mommy_."

"Iya, _Mommy_," timpal Kaoru. Detik berikutnya ia menengadah sambil membuka mulutnya, memberi isyarat kepada papanya agar menyuapinya lagi.

"Maksud Mama, siapa yang dipanggil _Mommy_ sama Hikaru dan Kaoru?" Mama mengedip-ngedipkan matanya; menggoda Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Siapa?" Sasuke balik bertanya sambil memasang wajah polos tanpa dosa. "Dia," jawab Sasuke akhirnya, karena tidak sanggup melihat Mama yang sedang menyipitkan mata kepadanya.

Mama berdeham pelan untuk kembali menggoda Sasuke. Yang paling menarik, Papa menghentikan makannya dan menyempatkan melihat Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya aku akan segera mendapatkan adik ipar," sahut Itachi.

"Cih!" Tak ada komentar lain dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau adikku yang di masa kecilnya sering didandani Mama menjadi perempuan, akhirnya akan menikahi seorang perempuan," tambah Itachi seraya memberikan senyum _innocent_ untuk Sasuke.

Ayam goreng langsung mendarat di dahi Itachi.

"_Daddy_ jahat!" pekik Hikaru dan Kaoru bersamaan. Beberapa detik kemudian Kaoru dan Hikaru bahu-membahu memberikan serangan untuk Sasuke, berupa cubitan-cubitan kecil. Dapat dipastikan kalau mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai Sasuke meminta ampun.

.

.

.

Seusai makan malam, Hinata mengendap-ngendap mengikuti Ayah yang menuju ruang baca sambil membawa segelas susu untuk dirinya sendiri. Beberapa kali ia menyembunyikan dirinya saat Ayah menengok ke belakang. Sisi lemari hias dan meja yang berada di tepi koridor rumah, menjadi tempat yang aman untuk main ninja-ninjaan dengan Ayah. Sebenarnya Hinata yang sudah berpiyama kucing tidak bermaksud untuk mempermainkan Ayah, melainkan ingin mengejutkan Ayah dengan muncul tiba-tiba atau memeluk Ayah dari belakang. Hinata hanya membutuhkan momen yang tepat untuk melakukannya.

Karena sudah lelah dan sepertinya Ayah sudah mengetahui kehadirannya, Hinata segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Dengan menunjukkan tampang tak berdosa, Hinata sedikit berlari menghampiri Ayah yang menunggunya di depan pintu ruang baca. Ia langsung menggandeng lengan Ayah yang menganggur saat masuk ke dalam ruangan dan tidak sekali pun menjauhkan dirinya hingga Ayah duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di depan jendela kaca besar bertirai keemasan.

Hinata berdiri di belakang sofa yang sedang diduduki Ayah dan berbasa-basi dengan memijit pelan kedua pundak Ayah. Sedari tadi Ayah hanya tersenyum tipis karena mengerti bahwa Hinata sedang ada maunya ketika sikapnya berubah manja.

"Ayah, aku ingin adik," rengek Hinata sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Ayah secara tiba-tiba.

Ayah hampir tersedak susu yang sedang diminumnya. "Bukannya kamu sudah punya adik?" tanyanya kikuk sesaat setelah batuknya reda.

"Hanabi sama sekali tidak imut…" Hinata merengek setengah merajuk.

Hanabi yang memiliki kemampuan sains dan matematika yang hebat hingga dijuluki ilmuwan oleh teman-temannya, memang tidak bisa membuat Hinata merasa gemas. Setidaknya saat Hanabi masih bayi, Hinata sangat suka menjewer kedua pipi _chubby_nya sampai membuatnya menangis.

"Ayolah, Yah…" Hinata masih belum menyerah. Kali ini ia mengguncang pelan pundak Ayah dari belakang. "Bilang pada Ibu," lanjutnya setengah berbisik.

"Kamu ingin adik baru, Hinata?"

Hinata dan Ayah langsung mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Ibu yang berjalan semakin mendekat. Mereka berdua hanya menelan ludah melihat senyum Ibu yang lembut dan sedikit mengerikan. Masih mempertahankan senyumnya, Ibu duduk di samping Ayah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Ayah. Hinata membatu. Ayah menahan napas sejenak karena sudah merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kalau ingin adik baru, minta ibu baru juga dong…" ujar Ibu kalem seraya memandang Ayah sambil tersenyum. "Bukan begitu, suamiku sayang?"

Ayah hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa hambar dan seketika membisu saat Ibu menunjukkan ekspresi datar. Selangkah demi selangkah, Hinata mundur dan berniat keluar dari ruangan dengan mulut tetap bungkam.

"Hinata, kamu belum tahu bukan kalau Ayah sangat populer?"

Pertanyaan Ibu menghentikan langkah Hinata. Ia hanya mematung di depan pintu dan tidak berani melangkah maju maupun berbalik.

"Pasti banyak yang ingin menjadi ibumu," imbuh Ibu yang ditujukan kepada Hinata, diikuti senyuman maut yang hanya bisa dinikmati oleh Ayah.

Kali ini Hinata benar-benar meninggalkan ruang baca dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menurutnya, Ibu menjadi sangat menakutkan jika sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk.

"Kalau cemburu bilang saja," bisik Ayah saat hanya berdua dengan Ibu.

"Siapa yang cemburu?" balas Ibu ketus sambil mencubit perut Ayah, hingga membuat Ayah meringis kesakitan. "Tadi siang aku sama sekali tidak cemburu melihatmu digoda oleh rekan-rekan kerjamu yang cantik dan seksi. Aku hanya berpikir, pantas saja kamu betah membuatku menunggumu di kantin rumah sakit." Ibu mendengus sambil memelototi Ayah setelah menyelesaikan kalimat panjangnya.

Ayah tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan bagian perutnya yang menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan Ibu. "Kamu tidak pandai berbohong, istriku sayang…" goda Ayah seraya tersenyum jahil, yang hanya pernah ditunjukkan ke Ibu.

Untuk menutupi rasa malu dan kegugupan yang menghampirinya, Ibu menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Kita masih empat puluh tahun. Kita masih bisa memenuhi permintaan Hinata," bisik Ayah yang akhirnya berakibat buruk pada tulang keringnya, yang ditendang Ibu sebelum keluar ruangan dengan wajah memerah.

Ibu berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan pipi merona karena teringat akan usianya dan usia Ayah ketika anak pertama mereka lahir ke dunia; dua puluh empat tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

…**oOo… Thank You …oOo…**

.

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. My Doctor 5

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**My Doctor © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning**

**AU, OC, OOC, TYPO**

**- just for fun -**

.

.

.

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada:**

**Hina bee lover, Ichaa Hatake Yuichi ga login, Sora Hinase, rika nanami, NaruSaku SakuNaru, MeraiKudo, Saqee-chan, Shizuko naga, Ekha, Miya Hime Chan, RikurohiYuki03 (**umur Neji sama kayak Sasuke, 24 ^^**), stellachastela, Zoroutecchi, Luce stellare of Hyuzura (**kok Gaara? Sasori, bukan Gaara ^^v**), AngelCute, aam tempe, soft purple, Lollytha-chan, uchihyuu nagisa, Ichsana-hyuuga, fie-chan, Nerazzuri, Shima-kun, shiroyue (**makasih banyak karena udah ngucapin \^o^/**), Botol Kosong, Michle, aichan, Dindahatake, Shaniechan, Nara Aiko, Anonymous Person, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Dark UchihaHyuuga, ReNnoVv**

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya…**

**Langsung saja…**

.

.

.

…**oOo… My Doctor …oOo…**

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat sudah berdering. Hinata tidak ikut teman-temannya ke kantin karena menurutnya siang ini menyusuri koridor kelas sepuluh terasa lebih menyenangkan. Ia berhenti di pintu kelas yang berada di ujung koridor dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Senyum mengembang di bibir Hinata setelah menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Tanpa memedulikan pandangan bertanya dari penghuni kelas, Hinata menghampiri meja yang berhiaskan rambut merah.

Hinata tersenyum lebar dan matanya berbinar gemas melihat Sasori yang sedang tidur dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya di meja. Muncul keinginan yang sangat kuat di hati Hinata untuk mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ Sasori. Hinata mendapatkan tatapan iri dan membunuh dari siswi teman sekelas Sasori ketika ia membelai lembut pipi empuk Sasori. Sebenarnya banyak siswa-siswi yang mengetahui hubungan spesialnya dengan Sasori, tapi sekarang yang mereka ketahui adalah fakta bahwa Hinata sudah putus dengan Sasori.

"Imutnya…" gumam Hinata yang sedikit menunduk sambil mencubit pelan pipi Sasori. Ia tidak peduli dengan ketidaknyamanan Sasori saat cubitannya bertambah keras dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Saso-_chan_…" panggil Hinata manja saat mata Sasori terbuka setengahnya. Ia semakin melebarkan senyumnya ketika Sasori langsung menegakkan badannya dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Kenapa kamu di sini?" tanya Sasori terkejut dengan mata terbelalak.

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab, tapi malah menduduki kursi Sasori. Ia sedikit menggeser Sasori agar bersedia memberikan sebagian tempat duduknya.

"Aku baru sadar kalau kamu sangat imut, _Baby_…" ujar Hinata sambil menjewer kedua pipi Sasori dengan gemas. "Jadilah adikku…" pintanya memelas.

"Tidak mau," balas Sasori tegas. "Aku maunya pa-car." Sasori menekankan kata terakhir.

"Ayolah, Saso-_chan_…" Hinata terlihat semakin memelas dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Nanti aku belikan es krim setiap hari…"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan anak kecil, _Hime_…" Sasori membalas Hinata dengan jeweran yang sama. Tapi selanjutnya ia mengelus kedua pipi Hinata setelah memerah karena ulahnya.

Mata Hinata terlihat semakin berair. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasori yang menjadi bingung. Bibirnya mengerucut dan tangannya terlipat di depan dada, memasang _pose_ merajuknya.

"Iya deh, iya," ujar Sasori tak rela. Tapi, bagaimanapun ia tidak sanggup melihat air mata _hime_ kesayangannya tumpah.

"Apanya?" rengek Hinata tanpa membalas tatapan Sasori, masih mempertahankan tampang merajuk. Sebenarnya Hinata hanya pura-pura tidak mengerti, agar Sasori bersedia melanjutkan kalimat yang sangat diharapkannya meluncur dari bibir si _baby_.

Sasori menghela napas panjang sebelum berujar dengan berat hati, "Aku mau jadi peliharaanmu."

Hinata mengernyitkan kening. "Kamu marah, ya?" tanyanya khawatir dengan menatap Sasori yang kali ini bergiliran membuang muka. "_Baby_…" bujuknya sambil berusaha mengembalikan pusat perhatian Sasori kepadanya. Ia menggoda Sasori dengan tersenyum di depan wajah Sasori yang berhiaskan semburat merah tipis di pipi. "_Baby_…" Hinata masih belum menyerah.

Sasori hanya melirik sinis sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya yang bernada datar, "Aku pusing."

"Eh?" Hinata sedikit tersentak saat menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke kening Sasori. "Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" Ia langsung merasa bersalah setelah menggenggam jemari Sasori yang ternyata juga bersuhu tinggi. "Ayo ke ruang kesehatan," ajaknya lembut.

Sasori hanya mendengus dan menuruti tarikan tangan Hinata yang menuntunnya menuju ruang kesehatan di lantai satu.

.

.

.

"Mau apa sih, Ma?" Sasuke yang hampir pulang dan masih duduk di kursi kerjanya merasa kesal karena Mama Mikoto langsung menjewer kedua pipinya setelah memasuki ruangannya tanpa izin.

Mama Mikoto menjewer dengan gemas kedua pipi Sasuke hingga membuat pemiliknya sedikit meringis. "Senyum," perintah Mama lembut.

Sasuke menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya dengan asal setelah Mama melepaskan cubitan yang menimbulkan warna merah di pipinya.

"Tak bisakah kamu tersenyum dengan _natural_?" Alis Mama naik sebelah dan hanya dibalas helaan napas panjang Sasuke. "Lagipula, bukankah menjadi dokter anak sangat menyenangkan?"

Pasti sekarang Sasuke sudah menjadi dokter ahli penyakit dalam jika dulu Mama tidak memaksanya mengambil spesialis anak.

"Kamu jadi belajar untuk tidak membenci anak-anak, agar nantinya kamu bisa memberikan banyak sepupu untuk Hikaru dan Kaoru."

Memangnya siapa yang menyebabkan Sasuke membenci anak-anak kalau bukan keponakannya sendiri? Sebenarnya waktu itu ia berniat menghukum Hikaru yang masih batita karena menumpahkan susu di skripsinya yang sudah siap dikumpulkan, sayangnya nyalinya menciut karena tatapan tajam Itachi beserta semua anggota keluarga besarnya. Satu tahun lalu, saat tiba waktunya mengumpulkan tugas akhir untuk program magisternya, Sasuke harus amat sangat bersabar karena tesisnya diinjak-injak Kaoru dengan kaki berlumpur.

Untungnya waktu itu masih ada _soft copy_ skripsi dan tesis di laptop tercintanya. Kalau tidak, pasti Sasuke sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia. Oh, tidak, kalimat sebelum ini terlalu berlebihan. Sasuke tidak mungkin mengambil keputusan konyol tersebut.

Tapi, apakah nanti masih ada bocah nakal lagi yang akan merusak disertasinya sebelum dikumpulkan untuk memenuhi tugas akhir program doktornya? Sepertinya kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan keponakan lagi sangat kecil karena bagi Itachi dan istrinya, Uzuki Yuugao yang sejak tujuh tahun lalu sudah menjadi Uchiha Yuugao; dua anak cukup. Walaupun begitu, mulai sekarang Sasuke harus lebih waspada.

"Mata Mama masih ada di mana-mana. Kalau Mama memergokimu tidak tersenyum kepada pasien, Mama akan langsung menyebarkan semua foto-foto cantikmu," ancam Mama serius.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya; bosan mendengar ancaman-ancaman Mama yang sering ditujukan kepadanya.

"Kamu yang sedang mengenakan gaun _Victorian_ _era_ sangat menawan loh, Sasu-_chan_…" ujar Mama riang sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Sasuke. "Saat itu usiamu masih enam tahun dan pipimu sangat _chubby_. _Wig_ hitam bergelombang dengan bandana berenda sangat cocok untukmu. Apalagi boneka kelinci putih yang kamu peluk membuatmu semakin manis dan imut," kenang Mama, "Fotomu yang itu masih menjadi favorit Mama, loh…"

Sasuke melirik Mama dengan tajam di balik kacamata tanpa _frame_nya. Terkadang ia menyesal dilahirkan dengan wajah cantik layaknya Mama, dibandingkan dengan Itachi yang berwajah tegas karena lebih mirip dengan Papa. Ia juga menyesal karena dulu tidak bisa melawan keinginan Mama untuk mendandaninya dengan pakaian-pakaian perempuan, yang kemudian diabadikan Mama secara gila-gilaan. Sampai sekarang Sasuke belum mengetahui di mana Mama menyembunyikan foto-foto keramatnya. Jika sudah menemukannya, pasti Sasuke akan memusnahkannya tanpa menyisakan satu pun.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memanjangkan rambutmu? Kamu pasti terlihat sangat cantik."

Sasuke hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena mendengar ucapan Mama. "Ma, _please_…" Sasuke menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "…biarkan aku menjadi laki-laki normal."

"Lihatlah Neji dan keluarganya. Mereka tetap terlihat gagah dengan rambut panjang, malah semakin berkharisma menurut Mama."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Nejay." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mama sambil mengumpat lirih. Ia merutuki dirinya dalam hati karena tertular duo perawat seksi yang sangat berlebihan.

Mama terlihat syok sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, "Nejay? Panggilan sayangmu untuk Neji?" Mulut Mama masih membuka karena terkejut sekaligus sebagai tanda bahwa Mama akan meneruskan ucapannya, "Kamu masih berminat terhadap perempuan, bukan?"

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi sebelum menjawab sambil menatap Mama dengan sorot serius, "Ma, aku pria normal."

Tampaknya Mama masih belum yakin dengan jawaban Sasuke. "Kalau gosip mengenai dirimu yang _gay_ memang tidak benar, mengapa kamu masih sering dipanggil Sasgay?"

"Aku tidak peduli," balas Sasuke tak acuh.

"Kamu memang tidak pacaran dengan Neji, bukan?" Sekarang malah tersirat kekhawatiran di wajah cantik Mama Mikoto.

Sasuke mendecak sebal sebelum membuka mulutnya, "Aku nor-mal," ujarnya penuh penekanan, "Lagipula, Neji sudah punya kekasih."

Mata Mama terbelalak karena kaget sekaligus tak percaya. "Kamu merasa _jealous_?" pekiknya pelan.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengumpat pelan dan menggumam tak jelas sambil memijat pelipisnya. Ia tidak mau lagi membalas perkataan Mama karena sepertinya hanya akan menciptakan obrolan panjang yang sama sekali tidak penting. Detik berikutnya Sasuke malah heran karena mendengar tawa kecil Mama.

"Mama percaya padamu, Sasu-_chan_," Mama berujar setelah tersenyum lembut, "Tapi, masih ada yang Mama sesalkan."

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Kenapa kamu terlahir sebagai laki-laki? Padahal waktu itu Mama sangat menginginkan anak perempuan."

Sasuke _sweatdropped_. Ia sudah sering mendengar kalau Mama sangat menginginkan anak perempuan. Karena itulah ia menjadi mengerti mengapa ia terlahir sebagai laki-laki yang berwajah cantik.

"Itachi juga sama saja. Masa hanya memberikan cucu laki-laki kepadaku?" gerutu Mama sambil berdiri dan mengeluarkan sebuah kaleng kecil dari dalam tas tangannya yang lumayan besar. "Mama tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kamu harus secepatnya memberikan cucu perempuan."

Sekali lagi Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Sambil tersenyum, Mama meletakkan kaleng yang ternyata berisi lima puluh lollipop di atas meja Sasuke. Mama kembali mencubit pipi Sasuke sebelum berjalan mendekati pintu abu-abu ruangan Sasuke. "Kenapa di keluarga Uchiha harus langka perempuan?" Mama masih terus menggerutu hingga meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya dalam beberapa menit terakhir, Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat parkir khusus dokter ketika melihat Hinata yang masih berseragam berdiri di teras rumah sakit. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengabaikannya dan kurang yakin akan penglihatannya jika tanpa kacamata, tapi kedua kakinya malah mengkhianatinya ketika ia menyadari bahwa Hinata tidak seorang diri. Ia semakin penasaran saat memperhatikan Hinata yang terus menggandeng lengan pemuda berambut merah di sebelahnya.

"Hei, kau."

Suara berat Sasuke membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak dan seketika memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di sebelah kirinya. Begitupun dengan Sasori yang langsung memandang Sasuke tanpa berekspresi.

"Eh, _Sensei_," lirih Hinata seraya tersenyum dan membungkuk singkat.

Sambil berdeham paksa Sasuke melirik tangan Hinata yang masih menggandeng lengan Sasori, tapi tak berefek apapun. Merasa kalau ia tidak memiliki alasan yang cukup kuat saat menghampiri Hinata, ia memutuskan untuk berbasa-basi, "Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Hinata yang merasa kalau pertanyaan Sasuke ditujukan kepadanya, akhirnya menjawab, "Saya baru saja mengantarkan adik saya yang sedang sakit untuk berobat."

Salah satu alis Sasuke tampak lebih terangkat dibandingkan sebelahnya. "Adik? Hanabi?" tanyanya dengan nada datarnya.

Hinata menggeleng cepat sebelum telunjuk kirinya mengarah pada Sasori yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya. Sasori hanya mendecak pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam khas milik Sasuke.

"Setahuku, adikmu hanya Hyuuga Hanabi yang kemarin fotonya terpampang di koran karena prestasinya," Sasuke tidak tahu kalau kata-katanya sudah menurunkan rasa percaya diri Hinata. Atau sebenarnya ia memang tidak peduli karena suasana hatinya sedang buruk, dan ia bisa menjadi lebih kejam jika _mood_nya semakin memburuk.

"Dia juga adik saya," ujar Hinata setelah cukup lama berdiam diri.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai tak acuh sebelum sekali lagi mengeluarkan pertanyaan, "Kau butuh tumpangan?"

"Ah, tidak," jawab Hinata cepat, "Kami sedang menunggu jemputan."

Sasuke memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana, mencoba tetap bersikap tenang dan tidak hilang kendali. "Ya, sudah," ucapnya sambil melirik Sasori dengan sinis sebelum berbalik, meskipun sebenarnya ia kurang rela meninggalkan Hinata hanya berdua dengan Sasori.

"Sampai jumpa," balas Hinata setelah tersenyum. Ia sedikit heran karena belum sampai dua meter berjalan, Sasuke sudah menghentikan langkah pendeknya dan membalikkan badan.

"Aku akan memberikan tumpangan pada kalian," Sasuke berujar mantap, "Setelahnya, aku akan mampir ke rumahmu, Hinata."

Seingat Hinata, baru kali ini guru privatnya itu memanggil namanya. Tak tahu mengapa ia merasa senang. Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Sasori, ia mengangguk pelan dan bergegas mengirimkan pesan kepada sopir keluarganya yang berisi pemberitahuan bahwa ia pulang bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sepertinya Sasuke agak menyesal karena memberikan tumpangan kepada Hinata dan Sasori, bahkan ia tidak mau tahu dengan nama pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia sudah seperti dokter anak yang beralih profesi menjadi sopir dan membiarkan Hinata bersama Sasori di jok belakang, yang berarti harus menonton adegan yang menurut Sasuke menimbulkan kejengkelan; Sasori yang mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, Hinata malah sesekali membelai rambut Sasori atau menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke dahi pemuda yang dianggapnya adik itu. Menurut Sasuke, mereka lebih terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta daripada kakak beradik yang sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

Sekarang Sasuke sudah berada di ruang keluarga kediaman Hyuuga bersama Hinata, hanya berdua setelah sebelumnya Sasuke berbincang dengan orang tua Hinata. Untuk ke sekian kalinya Sasuke hanya melirik Hinata yang sedang mengerjakan soal-soal yang secara mendadak diberikannya. Lagi-lagi ia merasa belum bisa memberikan alasan yang kuat untuk terlibat obrolan ringan dengan Hinata, karena itu alasan yang diberikan Sasuke untuk Hinata adalah les tambahan. Kalau orang tua Hinata, dijamin tidak akan keberatan jika Sasuke sering datang berkunjung dan berlama-lama menemani Hinata meski tujuannya bukan untuk belajar.

Bukankah tujuan orang tua Hinata menjadikan Sasuke sebagai guru privat Hinata memang tidak hanya untuk memberikan bimbingan? Waktu itu, Sasuke beserta orang tuanya sangat menyetujui usulan yang diajukan ibu Hinata; menjadikan Sasuke sebagai guru privat Hinata untuk mengakrabkan keduanya.

"_Sensei_."

Sasuke yang sedang melamun langsung terkejut setelah Hinata memanggilnya dan mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. Detik berikutnya ia kembali memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya dan memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Hinata di laptop yang baru saja diletakkan di pangkuannya.

"Aku akan memeriksanya di rumah," ujar Sasuke yang tiba-tiba kehilangan konsentrasi.

"Tumben sekali," timpal Hinata heran.

Seharusnya Sasuke yang merasa heran karena Hinata tidak malu lagi berpenampilan aneh di depannya. Kali ini Hinata mengenakan piyama katak hijau, lengkap dengan sandal dan penutup kepalanya. Kalau Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, pasti sekarang ia sudah mencubit pipi _chubby_ Hinata yang sering tampak merona itu.

Bukankah seharusnya Sasuke membenci penampilan kekanakan Hinata?

"Sambil menunggu makan malam, bagaimana kalau _Sensei_ bercerita?"

Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat saat menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Bercerita apa?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tapi, saya tidak yakin kalau _Sensei_ bisa bercerita."

Sasuke hanya mendecak pelan mendengar gumaman Hinata yang seolah meremehkannya. Ia menyipitkan matanya sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya ke laptop yang dimatikannya.

"Hikaru dan Kaoru sangat imut. Saya ingin punya yang seperti mereka," ujar Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Ingin punya yang seperti mereka?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia langsung mendecih setelah melihat anggukan kepala Hinata. _Aneh_, batin Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengenai makna dari sederetan kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Hinata, yang menurutnya amat sangat tidak jelas.

"Apakah mereka putra _Sensei_?"

Alis Sasuke tampak mengerut setelah mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. "Memangnya kalau mereka putraku, kau mau menjadi ibu mereka?" tanyanya asal.

"Bukannya ibu mereka adalah Karin-_san_?"

Mata Sasuke sedikit melebar. "Bukan," jawabnya tegas. "Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?"

"Saya hanya menebak-nebak."

"Dia sudah menjadi temanku sejak di sekolah menengah." Entah mengapa Sasuke tidak ingin membuat Hinata menjadi salah paham.

"Oh," sahut Hinata semangat, "Kalau begitu, saya mau jadi ibu mereka."

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening karena tidak percaya dengan indera pendengarannya. "Lupakan, tadi aku hanya bercanda," ujar Sasuke setengah terbata, yang membuat Hinata menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Serius juga tidak apa-apa, _Sensei_," Hinata tersenyum lebar sebelum meneruskan ucapannya, "Kalau menjadi ibu mereka, apa berarti bisa selalu bermain dengan mereka?"

_Oh, my gosh!_ Sasuke memekik dalam hati. Ternyata Hinata tidak berpikiran sama dengannya. "Sepertinya di dalam benakmu hanya ada kesenangan."

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, kemudian tertawa pelan.

Hening cukup lama sebelum Sasuke membuka mulutnya lagi, "Tak bisakah kau memanggil namaku?"

Hinata memberanikan diri membalas tatapan Sasuke yang terlihat lebih lembut daripada biasanya.

"Dan jangan terlalu formal," imbuhnya lirih.

"Makan malam sudah siap…"

Suara lembut Ibu mengagetkan Hinata dan Sasuke yang sebelumnya saling berpandangan. Mereka langsung memalingkan muka setelahnya. Hinata segera berdiri, sementara Sasuke masih menutup laptopnya dan meletakkannya di meja sebelum mengikuti Hinata menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

…**oOo… Thank You …oOo…**

.

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	6. My Doctor 6

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**My Doctor © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning**

**AU, OC, OOC, TYPO**

**- just for fun -**

.

.

.

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada:**

**Hina bee lover, Sunda Mizu, Sora Hinase, Keira Miyako, Himeka Kyousuke, Youichi Hikari, NaruSaku SakuNaru, ulva-chan, D'classic, ichsana-hyuuga, Yumi michiyo, ReNnoVv, zoroutecchi, Arukaschiffer, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Lollytha-chan, SasuHina, stellachastela, Luce stellare of Hyuzura, harunaru chan muach, shiroyue, uchihyuu nagisa, Nara Aiko, namikazeallem (**nggak tahu dan nggak sengaja, belum nonton, ngopy dong dit… ^^v**), Dark Blizzard734, aichan, RikurohiYuki03, Jolie, ShimEunha CassiopeiaPhantomhive, Dindahatake, eichan, soft purple, Dae Uchiha, Hyouma Schiffer K.A (**salam kenal juga… ^^**)**

**Untuk nama Hikaru dan Kaoru, sebenarnya tidak bermaksud ambil dari OHSHC sih, tapi memang sama ya, haha.**

**Nama OC saya seputar: Hikaru-Hikari** (cahaya)**, Kaoru-Kaori** (harum)**, Megumu-Megumi** (karunia)**, Nozomu-Nozomi** (harapan)** [selain nama yang sudah terpakai di fanfic lain: Yukiko-Yuki/Yuko-Yuu** (snow, happiness/gentleness, superiority)**;** **Hinaka** (waktu siang)**;** **Naoki, Naoko, Naomi** (honest)**;** **Natsuki, Natsuko, Natsumi** (summer)**;** **Houbi/H****ō****bi** (anugerah)**;** **Kibou/Kib****ō** (harapan)**]** *wkwk, malah promosi OC*

**Mau pakai Megumu dan Nozomu, tapi kayaknya aneh untuk anak-anak, jadinya Hikaru dan Kaoru yang kepakai, haha.**

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya…**

**Langsung saja…**

.

.

.

…**oOo… My Doctor …oOo…**

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang menyusuri koridor kelas dua belas SMA Konoha. Kemeja biru mudanya yang lengannya dilipat sampai siku, dibalut _vest_ berwarna gelap yang senada dengan celana panjangnya. Para murid yang hendak masuk ke kelas mereka, dengan senang hati memberikan jalan kepada pria berusia dua puluh empat tahun tersebut. Beberapa di antara siswi yang merapat ke dinding, mulai berbisik-bisik dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Ada siswi yang mengira bahwa Sasuke adalah guru baru di sekolah mereka. Beruntung sekali jika di antara mereka mendapatkan bimbingan dari guru muda setampan Sasuke. Sedangkan para siswa merasa terancam dengan keberadaan Sasuke.

Langkah Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu kelas yang berada di ujung koridor yang sepi. Kebetulan pintu kelas sudah terbuka dan Sasuke berseru pelan saat melihat sosok yang dicarinya ada di antara sedikit murid yang sudah menduduki bangku masing-masing, "Hinata."

Hinata yang menduduki bangku di tengah-tengah kelas masih menopang dagunya menggunakan tangannya yang dilipat di atas meja. Ia mengira suara yang tidak terasa asing tersebut berasal dari benaknya karena akhir-akhir ini terlalu sering memikirkan sang pemilik suara. Senyumnya mengembang ketika membayangkan guru privatnya memanggil namanya berulang kali.

"Ah!" pekik Hinata pelan saat sesuatu dipukulkan ke puncak kepalanya. Jantungnya memacu lebih cepat karena melihat sosok yang semula memenuhi pikirannya, kini berdiri di sampingnya sambil memegang buku biologi miliknya. "Kenapa _Sensei_ ke sini?" tanyanya dengan tergagap.

"Sebelum ke sini, aku ke rumahmu. Tapi, kata ibumu kau sudah berangkat," jawab Sasuke tenang sambil meletakkan buku Hinata di meja.

"Ada apa?"

"Semalam, _print out_ formulir pendaftaranmu terbawa olehku," Sasuke menjawab seraya menyerahkan lembar kertas putih berhiaskan tinta hitam. "Aku mengira kalau kau harus segera mengumpulkannya," imbuhnya.

"Ah, tidak," jawab Hinata cepat sembari berdiri dan menerima kertas yang diangsurkan oleh Sasuke, "Sampai satu minggu ke depan, saya masih memiliki kesempatan berpikir dengan lebih matang untuk mengambil keputusan."

"Perawat?" bisikan Sasuke membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang semula menunduk. "Kau yakin akan masuk Akademi Keperawatan?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan langsung menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah setelah menyadari kalau kedua mata hitam Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa kau yakin akan lulus tes pengukuran tinggi badan?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke seketika membuat Hinata sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia hampir mengerucutkan bibirnya karena melihat senyum mengejek Sasuke. Ia mengira bahwa setelah melihat program studi pilihannya, Sasuke yang merupakan seorang dokter akan mendukung sepenuh hati keputusan yang diambilnya. Karena itu, semalam ia sengaja menyisipkan formulir pendaftarannya ke dalam tas hitam Sasuke.

"Saya yakin," ujar Hinata mantap seraya memalingkan pandangannya. "_Sensei_ berangkat saja ke rumah sakit. Sebentar lagi bel jam pelajaran pertama berdering," tambahnya dengan nada sinis sambil mendorong Sasuke hingga keluar dari pintu kelasnya.

"Pagi, _Hime_."

Sapaan Sasori di depan pintu kelas menghentikan aksi dorong-dorongan yang dilakukan Hinata kepada Sasuke. Secara mendadak ia bersikap seolah tidak menganggap keberadaan Sasuke, lalu tersenyum manis kepada Sasori. "Pagi, _Baby_," ucapnya riang seraya bertanya, "Semalam tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Tentu saja tidak, karena kamu selalu menghantuiku," ujar Sasori dengan nada menggoda sembari mengerling nakal ke arah Hinata.

Sasuke menarik satu sudut bibirnya melihat adegan menggombal yang menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Dasimu kurang rapi, loh," Hinata berkata sambil mendekati Sasori dan merapikan ikatan dasi bergaris milik mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin segera meninggalkan gedung sekolah Hinata, namun ada pertentangan kuat di hatinya yang menyebabkannya tetap tinggal dan mengawasi Hinata yang sedang bersama pemuda berambut merah yang seolah meminta tonjokan darinya. Tiba-tiba ia memutar tubuh Hinata agar menghadap kepadanya dan dengan cepat mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis berambut biru tua itu. "Aku berangkat, _Mommy_…" bisiknya lembut sambil menatap tajam Sasori yang berdiri di hadapannya. Kemudian ia mengecup pelan salah satu pipi _chubby_ Hinata sebelum menjauhkan kepalanya.

Tanpa memedulikan mata Hinata yang sedang terbelalak serta Sasori yang hanya membeku, Sasuke melenggang dengan tenang menjauhi Hinata dan Sasori.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Hinata tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Kali ini bukan karena pergi ke kafe bersama teman-temannya, tetapi karena ikut ayahnya ke rumah sakit. Tadi, ia dijemput ayahnya di sekolah karena kebetulan sang Ayah juga hendak pulang ke rumah setelah seharian bekerja di rumah sakit. Tapi, di tengah perjalanan menuju kediaman Hyuuga, Ayah teringat sesuatu yang tertinggal di ruang kerjanya. _Apa Ayah sudah mulai pikun?_ Hinata membatin dengan khawatir.

Karena itu, setelah menjemput Hinata, Ayah memutar laju mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Dan di sinilah Hinata sekarang, berdiri di _lobby_ rumah sakit yang ramai karena tidak mau ditinggalkan seorang diri di dalam mobil. Di tengah kegiatannya memainkan ponselnya, sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Sejak Sasuke datang ke sekolahnya tadi pagi, ia jadi was-was jika membayangkan bisa berjumpa kapan saja dan di mana saja dengan guru privatnya tersebut. _Kenapa Ayah lama sekali?_ Hinata menggerutu dalam hati.

"Kau lagi."

Hinata langsung berdebar-debar mendengar suara berat itu. Dengan takut ia menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Sasuke yang sedang melepas kacamatanya, berdiri tepat di samping kanannya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena terlambat menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Kalau ia bisa melihat kehadiran Sasuke di _lobby_ dengan lebih cepat, ia pasti sudah melarikan diri.

"Saya sedang menunggu Ayah," Hinata berkata dengan sedikit tergagap tanpa berani melihat ke arah Sasuke. Ia pura-pura menyibukkan dirinya dengan _game_ di ponselnya.

"Baru saja, kulihat ayahmu sedang berbincang dengan internis," ujar Sasuke tenang, "Sepertinya mendiskusikan kegiatan operasi yang akan dikerjakan oleh ayahmu."

Sasuke dapat melihat wajah cemberut Hinata di sela-sela rambut panjang gadis itu yang menghalangi pandangannya. Ia juga bisa mendengar suara keluhan yang digumamkan oleh Hinata. "Kenapa kau malah mengeluh? Padahal besok pagi ayahmu akan berusaha meringankan penderitaan orang lain."

Perkataan Sasuke membungkam mulut Hinata, hingga Hinata tidak mampu untuk mengeluarkan bantahan. Hinata tahu kalau ayahnya menggeluti pekerjaan yang mulia dan itu membuatnya bangga serta mengagumi ayahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud mengeluh, tapi ia hanya merasa lelah setelah seharian menguras otak di sekolah dan sekarang malah harus berdiri hingga hampir setengah jam.

"Dibandingkan yang kau rasakan saat ini, pekerjaan ayahmu di ruang operasi lebih menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Selain nyawa manusia, reputasinya sebagai dokter bedah juga dipertaruhkan. Walaupun aku tahu, sebagai seorang dokter, ayahmu tidak pernah memikirkan nama baiknya yang sudah didapatkannya dengan susah payah. Aku mengagumi beliau karena bagi ayahmu yang terpenting adalah keselamatan pasiennya," Sasuke berkata seolah mengetahui isi hati Hinata, "Jadi, jangan egois."

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan panjang Sasuke. Ia jadi merasa bersalah terhadap ayahnya yang selama ini bekerja keras demi dirinya dan keluarga. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, ia juga merasa sedih dan cemburu karena Sasuke seolah lebih mengenal pribadi ayahnya dibandingkan dirinya yang merupakan putri ayahnya.

"Sudahlah," suara Sasuke melembut ketika melihat airmata Hinata mulai menuruni pipi. "Ayahmu memintaku untuk mengantarkanmu," tambahnya seraya membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya karena airmata Hinata mengalir dengan semakin deras. Tanpa disangka, Hinata membalas dengan membenamkan wajah di dada bidangnya dan jemari lentik kedua tangan gadis itu meremas lembut bagian belakang _vest_nya.

"_Daddy_… _Mommy_…"

Suara Kaoru membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia terbelalak melihat Kaoru terjatuh saat berlari ke arahnya. Seketika ia melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian sedikit berlari menghampiri Kaoru yang sudah menangis karena jatuh tengkurap. Hinata mengikuti di belakangnya sambil menghapus airmata.

"Kaoru kurang hati-hati, sih," gerutu Sasuke sembari membangunkan Kaoru dan menggendongnya. Kemudian, ia membawa Kaoru menuju ruangannya di bagian kesehatan anak setelah melihat darah yang keluar dari kedua lutut dan siku bocah berusia tiga tahun tersebut. Dalam diam, Hinata terus mengikutinya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. "Kaoru ke sini sama siapa?" tanyanya pelan di tengah langkah lebarnya.

"Cama Papa," jawab Kaoru dengan sesenggukan, "Cama Mama juga."

"_Niichan_ nggak ikut?"

Kaoru hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari _Daddy_.

"Sekarang Papa dan Mama ke mana?" Sasuke kembali bertanya sambil mengirim pesan singkat untuk Itachi melalui ponselnya, yang berisi pemberitahuan bahwa Kaoru sedang bersamanya.

"Papa ngantelin Mama…"

Sasuke tidak berniat untuk menanyakan lebih jauh mengenai keberadaan Itachi maupun kakak iparnya. Ia kasihan melihat Kaoru menjawab dengan susah payah dan selalu disertai dengan isakan. _Mungkin sedang check up_, batinnya. Ia membuka pintu ruangannya dan segera masuk tanpa menutup pintu karena menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang sejak tadi setia mengikutinya. Dengan cekatan ia mendudukkan Kaoru di kursi khusus pasien, lalu mengambil alkohol dan kapas.

Hinata yang berdiri di ambang pintu terkejut ketika Sasuke menyerahkan alkohol dan kapas kepadanya. Setelah tahu maksud dari Sasuke, ia menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu. Ia mendekati Kaoru seraya menduduki kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kaoru. Tangannya gemetaran saat mendekatkan kapas yang sudah dibasahi dengan alkohol ke salah satu lutut Kaoru.

"Kalau kau takut melihat darah, sebaiknya kau mengurungkan niatmu untuk menjadi perawat," celetuk Sasuke dingin.

"Tapi, saya ingin menjadi perawat karena _Sensei_ adalah dokternya," gumam Hinata lirih, sehingga hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. "Saya hanya tidak tega," ujar Hinata dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Sasuke memberi isyarat agar Hinata menduduki kursi yang lain agar ia bisa mengobati luka Kaoru. Hinata menurut dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerja Sasuke yang memiliki sandaran tinggi. Pandangan Hinata yang semula mengarah ke Kaoru yang sedikit meringis kesakitan, kini terpusat ke pigura berbahan kaca yang membingkai selembar kertas bertuliskan;

_Prinsip mendasar dari ilmu kedokteran adalah cinta._

_PARACELSUS (1493-1541)_

"Ayahmu yang memberikannya kepadaku," kata Sasuke ketika mengetahui objek yang menarik perhatian Hinata, "Kau juga akan menemukannya di ruangan kakakmu."

Hinata takut melihat patung anatomi manusia di ruangan Neji, jadi ia sangat jarang memasukinya. Ia memang pernah melihat pigura di meja kerja Neji, tapi dari belakang karena ia tidak berani memasuki ruangan Neji lebih jauh atau lebih lama disebabkan patung anatomi yang ditakutinya diletakkan di belakang kursi kerja Neji. Ia yakin kalau satu dari dua pigura di meja Neji membingkai gambar seluruh anggota keluarganya, termasuk Neji. Untuk pigura yang kebetulan berbahan sama dengan milik Sasuke, dulu ia mengira bahwa pigura tersebut membingkai foto kekasih Neji.

"Sejak kapan _Sensei_ mengenal Ayah?"

"Sejak kau belum lahir."

"Bohong," sahut Hinata tak percaya.

"Terserah," balas Sasuke tak acuh.

"Mama…"

Rengekan Kaoru mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dan Hinata ke ambang pintu. Sasuke bisa melihat raut wajah khawatir wanita berambut ungu panjang yang berjalan mendekati Kaoru tersebut. Di belakang Yuugao, menyusul Itachi yang masih terlihat tenang walaupun ia juga merasa cemas seperti istrinya. Hinata langsung berdiri dan membungkuk singkat ke arah dua orang yang terasa asing baginya.

"Kenapa kalian ke sini?" tanya Sasuke, "Aku belum bilang kalau Kaoru terjatuh."

"Aku diberitahu oleh perawat yang tadi mengawasi Kaoru," balas Yuugao kalem seraya tersenyum lembut. Setelah itu ia melihat sekilas ke arah Hinata, diikuti senyum penuh arti yang ditujukan untuk Sasuke.

"Mama…" Kaoru kembali merengek sambil meluruskan kedua lengannya, minta digendong.

"Biar aku saja," cegah Itachi, menggantikan Yuugao menggendong Kaoru. Ia menyuruh Yuugao untuk terlebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke. Yuugao menurut dan kembali tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke yang terasa lebih ramai dibandingkan beberapa saat yang lalu. Itachi juga berniat meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke, tapi sebelum itu ia berbisik kepada Sasuke, "Kau akan mendapatkan keponakan lagi."

"Hah?" pekik Sasuke dengan mata melotot ke arah Itachi, "Kau bilang dua anak cukup?"

"Di luar rencana," balas Itachi tenang seraya meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke dengan senyum mengembang karena puas melihat wajah syok adiknya. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari pintu, ia menoleh ke arah Hinata dan menyunggingkan senyum ramah.

"Itachi bodoh!" geram Sasuke layaknya orang frustasi.

"Kenapa, _Sensei_?" tanya Hinata yang sudah berdiri di dekat Sasuke, "Mereka siapa? Kenapa Kaoru memanggil mereka dengan Mama dan Papa?"

Sasuke mengatur napasnya yang semula terengah karena menahan kekesalan terhadap Itachi. "Calon kakak iparmu," jawabnya pelan.

Hinata mengernyitkan kening karena meragukan pendengarannya.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Sasuke sembari menarik lengan Hinata hingga keluar dari ruangannya dan mengunci pintunya.

"Saya akan pulang bersama Ayah," ujar Hinata disertai senyum lembut, "Saya akan menunggu Ayah."

"Baiklah." Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangannya, kemudian berujar, "Kalau kau bisa mengambil keputusan yang menurutmu terbaik untuk masa depanmu, aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu."

"Hadiah apa, _Sensei_?" tanya Hinata antusias, penasaran sekaligus senang karena mendengar Sasuke akan memberikan hadiah untuknya.

Sasuke menyeringai misterius. "Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada dunia orang dewasa," bisiknya mesra di telinga Hinata.

.

.

.

…**oOo… Thank You …oOo…**

.

.

.

"Prinsip mendasar dari ilmu kedokteran adalah cinta." PARACELSUS (1493-1541)

Saya mengutip dari novel Doctors, karya seorang penulis yang saya kagumi; Erich Segal. Novel ini menceritakan tentang kehidupan para dokter dengan segala dimensinya; integritas, pengabdian, dan cinta. Saya jadi kagum sekaligus kasihan kepada para dokter, karena mereka mementingkan orang lain (pasien) di atas kepentingannya sendiri. Pengorbanan, pengkhianatan, dll… Pokoknya novel ini keren banget… b(Y_Y)d

Kata-kata favorit saya dari Doctors, "Bagaimana makhluk-makhluk elite ini dengan rendah hati terpaksa mengakui bahwa ilmu kedokteran bukan jawaban atas semua penyakit manusia."

Karena seorang dokter pun juga seorang manusia biasa…

Terima kasih Namikaze Allem (istri simpanan Namikaze Minato *plak* ^^v) karena sudah meminjamkan Doctors. "Prinsip mendasar dari ilmu ekonomi adalah…" Haha, apa dit waktu itu? *pura-pura lupa* ^^v

.

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. My Doctor 7

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**My Doctor © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning**

**AU, OC, OOC, TYPO**

**- just for fun -**

.

.

.

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada:**

**aichan, Hina bee lover, Miya-hime Nakashinki, ulva-chan, lonelyclover, stellachastela, Rishawolminyu, zoroutecchi, shiroyue, uchihyuu nagisa, Nara Aiko, ReNnoVv, sasuhina loverrss, harunaru chan muach, azalea, Himeka Kyousuke, Hyugga Hime-chan, Hazena-chan, Ai HinataLawliet, Neary Lan, Kimidori hana, soft purple, Yumi michiyo, Sunda no Mizu, tsuki-chan, hyyu chan, Shiro D'Coollest Warrior, Luce stellare of Hyuzura, Mimi love, Dark UchihaHyuuga, namikazeallem (**'real Namikaze Minato' di dunia nyata? oh, yang itu ya, hehe ^o^v**), YamanakaemO (**salam kenal juga, wa'alaikumsalam warohmatullahi wabarokaatuh ^^ untuk review kamu di Unexpected Marriage, saya balas di sini, ya… ^^ 273 itu kayak susunan tanggal dan bulan kelahiran saya sama Hyuuga Hanabi *plak* kalau 2712 jadi ultahnya Hina-hime, kalau 237 jadi ultahnya abang Sasgay, kalau dijumlahin sama, tanggal lahir SasuHina kalau dijumlahin juga bisa menjadi 69, yin dan yang ^o^v *double plak karena nggak nyambung* setahu saya, **sekuel** adalah lanjutan atau cerita setelah cerita utama, **prekuel** adalah cerita sebelum cerita utama. apa maksudmu 'fav' atau 'fave' yang biasanya ditulis para pembaca di kotak review? setahu saya lagi, itu mungkin maksudnya memfavoritkan author atau storynya, bisa juga keduanya, tapi hanya bisa dilakukan oleh pemilik akun FFN. lagi-lagi setahu saya, typo adalah kesalahan ketik ^^**), Keira Miyako, Adelia Uchihyuu, S, Bliebers, mochia**

**Karena hari jadi ***?* **SasuHina belum ada, gimana kalau dimulai dari 6 September? (23+7) + (27+12) = (23+27) + (7+12) = 69 yin dan yang** \^o^/ *seenaknya saja* **Punya usul? Ayo voting di grup 'Devil and Angel (SasuHina)' di FB!** *promosi* ^^v

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya…**

**Langsung saja…**

.

.

.

…**oOo… My Doctor …oOo…**

.

.

.

"Jadi, mereka berdua keponakan Uchiha-_sensei_?" Hinata masih sedikit ragu setelah Ayah memberitahukan fakta mengenai Hikaru dan Kaoru yang sampai beberapa saat lalu dikiranya sebagai putra dari guru privatnya.

"Iya," jawab Ayah tanpa mengurangi konsentrasinya dari mobil yang sedang dikemudikannya. "Memangnya dia bilang sudah punya anak?" Sejenak, Ayah menoleh ke Hinata yang berada di sebelahnya sebelum pandangannya kembali terpusat pada jalanan di malam hari yang tidak kalah padatnya dari tadi pagi.

"Tidak, sih, Yah," Hinata membalas dengan gugup setelah menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan lembut, "Waktu aku menanyakan tentang itu, jawabannya ambigu." Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat makna dari kalimat yang saat itu diucapkan oleh pembimbingnya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter anak tersebut. Karena itu, pipinya merona, dan dengan mata terpejam ia menggeleng pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia juga merasa sangat malu karena waktu itu membalas ucapan pria Uchiha itu tanpa menimbang-nimbang kalimat yang akan dilontarkannya.

Untuk beberapa menit Hinata dan Ayah hanya berdiam diri. Meskipun begitu, lebih dari sekali Hinata memperhatikan Ayah yang tampak serius ketika mengemudikan mobil sedannya yang berwarna _silver_. Melihat wajah Ayah, selalu mengingatkan Hinata pada kakak yang sangat disayanginya serta adik yang biasanya membuatnya iri hati.

Hinata memang sering merasa cemburu atas keberhasilan dan kejeniusan Hanabi, tapi sama sekali tidak berdampak negatif karena mampu memberikan pengaruh yang tidak buruk bagi dirinya. Tanpa disadari, Hanabi malah memotivasi Hinata untuk menjadi lebih baik dan berusaha agar bisa diandalkan sebagai seorang kakak, walaupun adiknya itu terkesan seperti remaja putri yang _independent_. Mengingat hal itu, membuat keinginan terbesar Hinata yang sempat terlupakan, kembali muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Yah, aku pengen…" rengek Hinata yang hanya membuahkan pandangan bertanya dari Ayah yang sekilas melihat ke arahnya. "Pengen adik yang imut-imut…" imbuhnya sembari mengguncang pelan lengan Ayah, "…kayak keponakannya Uchiha-_sensei_…"

"Ibumu sudah tidak boleh melahirkan adik untukmu," balas Ayah tenang dengan perhatian tetap terfokus pada jalan menuju kediamannya. "Ayah bersedia memberikan adik sekaligus ibu baru kalau kamu mau. Tapi…" Hinata sudah menduga kalau Ayah akan mengucapkannya, "…Ayah pasti sudah dibunuh ibumu sebelum sempat memenuhi keinginanmu."

Hinata sedikit memajukan bibirnya setelah mendengar keseluruhan dari penuturan Ayah yang terbilang santai. "Aku tidak mau punya ibu baru…" gumamnya tanpa menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya.

Ayah malah tertawa pelan. "Ayah hanya bercanda…" ujarnya sambil menepuk lembut puncak kepala Hinata menggunakan sebelah tangannya, "Lagipula, ibumu adalah yang pertama dan terakhir."

Pipi Hinata bersemu merah mendengar pengakuan Ayah. Ia melirik Ayah yang kembali diam dan seketika mengembangkan senyum tatkala melihat tarikan sudut bibir pria paruh baya itu.

"Kamu masih pacaran sama si bayi berambut api?"

Pertanyaan Ayah yang tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata sedikit gelagapan. Ia langsung mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan dan menjawab dengan bingung setelah mencerna kalimat tanya yang diajukan oleh Ayah, "Bayi berambut api?" Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya yang tertutup poni tebal dan rata. Ia baru membuka mulutnya lagi setelah mengetahui maksud dari Ayah, "Oh, Sasori?" Hinata berujar dengan ceria sekaligus menampakkan tampang tanpa dosa seusai mendengar gumaman Ayah yang menandakan ketepatan tebakannya, "Dia sudah jadi adikku."

"Kalau seperti itu, kenapa kamu masih minta adik?" tanya Ayah dengan sabar, yang kelihatannya sama sekali tidak terkejut mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Hinata menjadikan mantan kekasihnya sebagai seorang adik.

"Sasori memang imut banget…" ujar Hinata dengan gemas karena membayangkan pipi _chubby_ Sasori dan wajahnya yang _baby face_, "…tapi, aku tak begitu suka warna rambutnya."

"Minta saja pada suamimu kelak," Ayah menghentikan mobilnya di halaman rumahnya yang bertingkat, bersamaan dengan terkatupnya bibirnya. "Agar mata dan rambutnya berwarna gelap," Ayah menambahkan sambil menuruni mobilnya, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bergelut dengan banyak pertanyaan di benaknya.

.

.

.

Hinata belum bisa menikmati makan malamnya dengan lahap karena teringat obrolannya dengan Ayah beberapa saat yang lalu. Sambil menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya, sesekali ia melirik Ayah, Ibu, atau Hanabi yang duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Setelah memantapkan hatinya, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya meskipun Ayah kurang menyetujui adanya percakapan ketika makan. "Yah," panggilnya gugup. Ia meminum sedikit air putih untuk membantu menelan ludahnya, karena ternyata bukan hanya Ayah yang memberikan pandangan penuh tanya. "Aku…" lanjutnya setelah meletakkan gelas minumannya di meja, "…masih kepikiran dengan perkataan Ayah sebelum masuk rumah tadi."

Sembari meneruskan mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya, Ayah menoleh ke arah Ibu yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Ibu hanya mengangguk pelan, sepertinya sudah mengerti tanpa harus dijelaskan oleh Ayah dengan kata-kata. Setelah menelan isi mulutnya dan meminum sedikit air putihnya, Ayah menanggapi Hinata, "Sebenarnya Ayah dan Ibu akan membicarakan tentang ini setelah kelulusanmu, begitu pula dengan keluarga calon suamimu…"

Mata Hinata membulat, hampir sama dengan bulatnya mata beruang pada penutup kepala yang menjadi pasangan piyamanya. Hanabi yang duduk di sebelahnya tampak biasa saja setelah mendengarnya, dan dengan tak acuh ia meneruskan makan malamnya yang tertunda.

"Calon suami?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit terbata.

Ayah dan Ibu mengangguk bersamaan, Hinata tidak merasa senang saat melihatnya. Ia berharap agar Ayah dan Ibu hanya bercanda dan segera mengeluarkan tawa setelahnya. Namun, melihat ekspresi serius kedua orang tuanya, Hinata hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan belum sanggup untuk berkata-kata. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak terkejut saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa di usia remajanya ia sudah memiliki calon suami? Dan, ia tidak akan bersedia menerima perjodohan di saat hatinya sudah terpaut pada seseorang.

"Aku tidak mau," ujar Hinata tegas sembari bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku tidak mau dijodohkan…" ulangnya dengan suara bergetar serta mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Tiga orang yang masih menduduki kursinya tampak kaget melihat Hinata yang mulai menangis tanpa berpindah dari tempatnya berdiri. Ibu bangkit dan mendekati Hinata, mencoba untuk menenangkan putrinya yang paling manja tersebut. Tetapi, ketika Ibu memeluknya, Hinata malah meronta-ronta dan lari meninggalkan ruang makan. Parahnya, tanpa memedulikan piyama beruang coklatnya, Hinata berlari meninggalkan kediamannya. Ayah yang mengejar tidak sanggup menangkap Hinata karena gadis yang berpiyama layaknya kostum maskot itu langsung memasuki taksi yang dihentikannya.

"Anak itu masih saja kekanak-kanakan," gumam Ayah saat berhenti di depan pintu gerbang dengan napas terengah-engah bercampur cemas.

.

.

.

Ada tanda-tanda pintu di hadapannya dibuka seusai ia berhenti memencet bel, Hinata merasa sedikit lega. Meskipun begitu, ia belum menghentikan tangisannya yang disertai sesenggukan. "_Sensei_…" gumamnya saat matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang berkacamata tanpa bingkai. Tangisannya semakin kencang karena Sasuke hanya bergeming dengan kening mengernyit. "Saya minta uang…" rengeknya lirih, "…untuk membayar taksi…"

Sasuke yang awalnya terkejut, kini tampak bingung mendengar permintaan Hinata. Ia masih terpaku di ambang pintu dengan pandangan yang tak sekali pun teralih dari sosok Hinata yang berpiyama beruang coklat.

"Cepat, _Sensei_…" Hinata kembali merengek dengan airmata yang belum berhenti menuruni kedua pipinya yang sedikit memerah, "Taksinya menunggu di bawah…" Sambil menyeka airmata menggunakan lengan piyamanya, ia melanjutkan, "Saya mau minta uang pada Kak Neji, tapi sepertinya apartemennya kosong…"

Tanpa diminta sekali lagi, Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Hinata masih setia berdiri di depan ambang pintu selama Sasuke memasuki bagian dalam apartemennya untuk mengambil beberapa lembar uang. Pria berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu menepuk puncak kepala Hinata sebelum bergegas memasuki lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai dasar. Sepertinya ia lupa mengganti sandal rumahnya dengan sepatu atau alas kaki yang lebih pantas untuk dikenakan di luar rumah.

Sekembalinya dari membayar taksi, Sasuke memelankan langkah kakinya ketika keluar dari lift karena melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk sambil memeluk lutut di depan pintu apartemen Neji. Sementara ia menyerahkan uang ke sopir taksi, ia berharap agar Hinata mengistirahatkan diri di dalam apartemennya. Ia segera merutuki dirinya dalam hati karena sebelum pergi ia lupa mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk memasuki apartemennya. Tetapi, sebelum turun ke lantai satu ia membiarkan pintu apartemennya terbuka, dan itu merupakan sebentuk undangan yang tidak diungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak beruang yang tersesat," ledek Sasuke saat berdiri di depan Hinata.

"Saya menunggu Kak Neji…" gumam Hinata tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. Ia memeluk kakinya dengan semakin erat dan membenamkan kepala di lipatan tangannya.

"Neji sedang kencan," ujar Sasuke dengan santainya seraya berjongkok, "Sepertinya dia tidak akan pulang sebelum tengah malam, atau mungkin sampai besok pagi."

Sasuke merasa sedikit bersalah ketika melihat tubuh Hinata yang bergetar pelan. Ia juga bisa mendengar isakan lirih, Hinata pasti menangis lagi. Tetapi, Sasuke memang tidak berdusta karena ia memang mengatakan hal yang diketahuinya. Mencoba menenangkan, Sasuke mengelus kepala Hinata yang dibungkus _hood_ piyama yang berbentuk kepala beruang. Ia merasa gemas sekaligus geli saat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangnya layaknya bayi beruang yang minta dipungut.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Sasuke sambil menunjuk pintu apartemennya dengan dagunya.

"Ada Hikaru atau Kaoru, tidak?" Hinata bertanya pelan dengan suaranya yang serak.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, membuat bibir Hinata bergetar dan air bening kembali berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Tak mau melihat Hinata menangis lagi, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. Tangan kanannya menepuk pelan pinggangnya, memberikan isyarat kepada Hinata agar menaiki punggungnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, punggung Sasuke terasa berat dan lehernya mulai dilingkari kedua lengan anak didiknya tersebut. Perlahan ia berdiri dan membawa Hinata yang berada dalam gendongannya memasuki apartemennya.

"_Sensei_…" panggil Hinata lirih saat Sasuke menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Hn?"

Hinata mengeratkan pelukan kedua tangannya kala mendengar gumaman Sasuke. Ia merasa deg-degan sekaligus malu karena baru kali ini digendong laki-laki selain ayah dan kakaknya. "Saya…" katanya lagi, agak ragu-ragu, "…haus."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Mau minuman dingin atau hangat?" tanyanya ketika berjalan menuju seperangkat sofa putih yang berada di tengah apartemennya.

"Hangat," bisik Hinata yang mulai turun dari gendongan Sasuke dan segera menduduki salah satu sofa panjang dengan wajah tersipu malu. Ia hanya menunduk walaupun Sasuke sudah berjalan menuju meja dapur marmer yang berada tidak jauh dari sofa yang didudukinya. Beberapa menit berlalu, samar-samar ia mendengar suara Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, selain suara dentingan sendok yang berbenturan dengan mug keramik.

Sasuke kembali dari dapur dengan membawa dua mug putih yang mengepulkan uap beraroma manis. Memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya, Hinata menerima satu mug yang diangsurkan padanya. Saat Sasuke menduduki tempat di sebelahnya, ia mulai meminum susu madu buatan guru privatnya itu.

"Aku memberitahu orang tuamu kalau kau berada di sini," ujar Sasuke seraya menyesap minuman hangatnya. Sebelum Hinata sempat mengeluarkan protes, Sasuke menambahkan dengan suara berintonasi datar, "Kau menolak perjodohan?"

Hinata menggenggam mug dengan kedua tangannya yang sedikit gemetaran. Mengapa orang tuanya harus memberitahukan mengenai masalahnya kepada guru privatnya? Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menjawab dengan tergagap, "Saya tidak mau dijodohkan…"

"Jadi…" Sasuke menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cairan putih di dalam mug yang dipegangnya, "…kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

…**oOo… Thank You …oOo…**

.

.

.

Kisah tentang guru privat yang menikahi anak didiknya ternyata ada di dunia nyata… *mungkin banyak*

Saya ambil contoh dari temannya Namikaze Allem; dia adalah mahasiswi kedokteran yang dinikahi calon dokter yang dulunya guru privatnya. Beruntung sekali… apalagi udah mau punya baby… b(T_T)d pengen… *plak* maksud saya, pengen seberuntung dia atau jauh lebih beruntung dari dia… *double plak* Padahal kenyataan tidak hanya bermodalkan keberuntungan, haha… *kicked* ^^v

Sebenarnya, fanfic ini tidak terinspirasi dari kisah temannya Namikaze Allem. Waktu saya sudah publish satu chapter fic ini, saya mengetahui cerita itu dari si mbak Namikaze Allem… ^^v

Kebetulan yang sangat menyenangkan, eh? Khekhekhe…

.

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	8. My Doctor 8

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**My Doctor © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning**

**AU, OC, OOC, TYPO**

**- just for fun -**

.

.

.

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada:**

**Miya-hime Nakashinki, Asa no hikari, hina-chan, YamanakaemO, Mega hime, Miyabi Kise, ulva-chan, Ani Shiroona, ririrea, ReNnoVv, Sugar Princess71, keiKo-buu89, NaruSaku SakuNaru, uchan, Keira Miyako, harunaru chan muach, namikazeallem, aichan, uchihyuu nagisa, sasuhinalover, Saqee-chan, chibi tsukiko chan, Mimi love, Nao-shi Arisu Caelum, rika nanami, ichsana-hyuuga, Cutie white, Mikyo Hikazu, Kimidori hana, Luce stellare of Hyuzura, Nerazzuri, Lavender chan, Meiru Uchiffer, stellachastela, Aiiko Aiiyhumi, nagisha furukawa, Nyx Quartz, Kaka, Haru3173, swan, Neary Lan, Uchihahyuga, Dindahatake**

**Maaf karena apdetnya lama banget. Terima kasih banyak semuanya…**

**Langsung saja…**

.

.

.

…**oOo… My Doctor …oOo…**

.

.

.

Setelah tahu kalau Hinata menolak perjodohan, malam itu Sasuke langsung memulangkan gadis penggemar piyama aneh tersebut. Waktu itu Hinata tidak berani untuk memecah kecanggungan yang secara mendadak menyelimuti keduanya. Beberapa hari setelahnya, Sasuke tidak pernah datang ke kediaman Hyuuga untuk mengajar Hinata, dengan alasan sibuk. Dokter anak itu hanya menitipkan soal-soal latihan untuk Hinata kepada Hiashi yang bekerja satu rumah sakit dengannya. Sebagai orang tua, sepertinya Hiashi belum ingin ikut campur dalam masalah yang terjadi di antara putri dan calon menantunya.

Sejak saat itu Hinata jadi sering murung dan lebih pendiam dibandingkan biasanya. Orang tuanya sampai khawatir bila ia malah tidak bisa konsentrasi saat ujian akhir yang sudah di depan mata. Andai saja waktu itu ia lebih sabar dan bersedia menunggu orang tuanya menyelesaikan penjelasan tentang perjodohan antara dirinya dengan guru privatnya, pasti ia tidak akan menyesal seperti sekarang. Setelah Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar seperti kesimpulan sepihak itu, ia baru tahu kalau ternyata orang yang dijodohkan dengannya dan orang yang mencuri hatinya adalah pria yang sama.

Malam itu, di saat Hinata masih diliputi keterkejutan, Sasuke malah menyeringai seram dan dengan santainya mengucapkan, "_Fine_." Saat Hinata berniat meminta penjelasan dari Sasuke mengenai perjodohan yang direncanakan para orang tua, pandangan menusuk dan sikap dingin yang ditunjukkan pria itu malah membuat nyalinya menciut. Ketika ia ingin menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang tercipta karena kebodohannya, pria itu malah diam saja hingga membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Kalau seperti itu, sebenarnya siapa yang kekanak-kanakan?

Hinata memakan _black forest ice cake_ yang baru diantarkan oleh _waitress_ dengan tampang malas. Dua temannya yang masing-masing berambut merah muda dan pirang pucat hanya membiarkannya hingga pulih dengan sendirinya. Keduanya sudah mengerti kalau Hinata akan merasa lebih baik atas sugesti dalam diri gadis manja itu sendiri. Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa sedikit menghibur Hinata dengan mengajaknya _hang out_ di akhir pekan dan makan siang di _outdoor café_ dekat rumah sakit milik Universitas Konoha seperti saat ini.

"Eh, lihat keluarga bahagia itu!" tiba-tiba saja Ino berseru dalam bisikan.

Hinata seolah tidak peduli dan tetap memakan es krimnya dengan kepala menunduk. Sakura menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Ino tanpa berhenti memakan _crème brulle gelato_ yang sangat disukainya. Mata hijau gadis itu memicing untuk mengamati seorang pria berambut gelap, seorang wanita berkacamata dan berambut merah, serta dua anak kecil seumuran, yang baru saja menempati meja yang tak jauh dari mereka bertiga.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura saat pandangannya beralih kepada Ino.

"Apa dua anak itu kembar, ya?" Ino bertanya entah kepada siapa tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari pria berambut hitam yang sedang membaca buku menu. "Yang cowok mirip ayahnya, kalau yang cewek mirip ibunya," tambahnya sembari menyuap _green apple sorbet_ miliknya. Keadaan menjadi tenang sebelum gadis bermata biru itu kembali membuka mulutnya. "Sepertinya aku sudah pernah melihat pria tampan itu," gumamnya, "Tapi, di mana, ya?"

"_Mommy_!"

Suara anak-anak yang terasa tak asing itu seketika membuat Hinata menegakkan kepalanya. Sendok kecil es krim masih dikulumnya tatkala matanya membulat karena sosok yang dilihatnya di depan sana. Pada saat yang sama, Sakura dan Ino menoleh ke Hinata ketika empat pasang mata juga terpusat ke arah gadis bermata _lavender_ tersebut.

"_Daddy_, aku juga mau kayak punyanya _Mommy_," rengek bocah laki-laki tiga tahunan dan berambut hitam yang menunjuk ke arah Hinata.

Pria yang merasa dipanggil hanya menatap tajam Hinata untuk beberapa saat sebelum berbicara dengan wanita berambut merah yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Kaoru makan nasi saja," kata pria bermata hitam itu pada bocah yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Nggak mau, nggak mau," rengek Kaoru sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya yang menggantung. "Nanti _Daddy_ aku aduin ke Papa cama Mama, loh…" ancamnya dengan wajah cemberut.

Sakura dan Ino kembali melihat ke arah Hinata yang sedang makan dengan menunduk setelah mengamati batita yang hampir menangis itu.

"Apakah pria itu adalah guru privatmu yang pernah mendatangi kelas kita?" bisik Ino yang sudah teringat akan pria bernama Sasuke yang pernah datang ke sekolah mereka hanya untuk mengantarkan barang milik Hinata yang terbawa oleh dokter anak tersebut. "Berarti dia calon suamimu?" imbuh Ino setengah tak percaya karena Sasuke bersikap seolah belum pernah mengenal Hinata.

"Tapi, kok…" Sakura tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya karena tidak mau membuat Hinata semakin sedih atas kehadiran wanita berkacamata yang terlihat sangat akrab dengan Sasuke.

"Namanya Karin," lirih Hinata. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menikmati _salad_ sembari bergantian menyuapi Kaoru. "Kata Uchiha-_sensei_…" bahkan untuk menyebut namanya saja hampir membuat tenggorokan Hinata serasa tercekat, "…mereka sudah berteman sejak di sekolah menengah."

Dua teman Hinata itu hanya membulatkan mulutnya tanpa berani berkomentar lagi. Mereka mulai khawatir melihat raut wajah Hinata yang berubah sendu.

"Aku ingin pulang…" gumam Hinata sembari menopang dagu. Sejurus kemudian, ia dikejutkan oleh Kaoru yang berlari ke arahnya dan tanpa peringatan langsung duduk di pangkuannya.

"_Mommy_, aku mau…" ujar Kaoru yang melihat es krim Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar, membuat Sakura dan Ino menggigit sendok mereka sambil memekik gemas di dalam hati.

Hinata semakin tak bisa berkata-kata ketika Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berjalan mendekat dengan langkah tenangnya. Mata hitam kelam itu tampak lebih tajam bila tidak dihalangi kacamata tanpa bingkai seperti saat ini, membuat dada Hinata berdebar-debar. Ia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa pandangan matanya tak sekali pun lepas dari makhluk indah itu, hingga akhirnya ia langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah setelah sosok yang sedari tadi ditatapnya sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Sasuke sambil mencoba menggendong bocah yang sedang menyendok es krim Hinata.

"Nggak mau…" rengek Kaoru yang mencengkeram lengan mantel hitam Hinata.

Sasuke berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman jemari Kaoru pada lengan mantel anak didiknya yang hanya menutup mulut, sama dengan dua gadis lain yang berada di sana. Hampir semua pengunjung kafe melihat ke arah Sasuke karena perbuatan pria tersebut. Walaupun membuatnya menangis sambil meronta-ronta, Sasuke berhasil menggendong Kaoru dan membawanya menghampiri meja Karin untuk meletakkan beberapa lembar uang. Karin hanya mengangguk maklum disertai senyum ketika Sasuke berpamitan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu.

Belum lama Sasuke berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju rumah sakit dengan Kaoru dalam gendongannya, ia merasakan punggungnya dilempar dengan sesuatu, dan bunyi pecahan terdengar setelahnya. Saat ia berbalik, alisnya tampak hampir bertautan, apalagi setelah melihat bangkai ponsel _flip_ yang berada di depan ujung sepatu pantofelnya. Matanya kembali menatap tajam ketika wajahnya menghadap sosok gadis yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya dengan napas yang sedikit memburu.

"Dasar pencuri!" pekiknya, "Pemakan gaji buta!"

Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum menyeringai.

"Kalau aku tidak lulus sekolah, kau harus tanggung jawab!"

Pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu malah terkekeh pelan sembari mengelus kepala Kaoru yang sudah mulai tenang dalam dekapannya.

"Hwaaa…"

Sasuke heran sekaligus langsung terpaku di tempat karena secara mendadak gadis kekanak-kanakan itu berjongkok saat tangisnya pecah. Dengan langkah kaku, ia berjalan menghampiri gadis yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu itu agar orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak berpikir bahwa ia adalah seorang pria jahat seperti yang dikatakan remaja putri tersebut.

"Berdirilah," perintahnya datar ketika menghentikan langkahnya di depan Hinata. "Kau sudah berhasil membuat mereka berpikir bahwa aku adalah orang jahat," katanya sambil sesekali melirik ke sekelilingnya, dimana beberapa pejalan kaki masih melihat ke arahnya. Setelah berdecak sebal karena gadis itu belum menghentikan tangisannya yang cukup kencang, ia mengulurkan tangan kanan yang tidak digunakan untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Kaoru.

"Ponselku…" katanya dengan sesenggukan, "Hwaaa… ponsel baruku…"

Kening Sasuke berkedut bersamaan dengan decihan yang dikeluarkannya. Sementara Sakura dan Ino yang sedari tadi mengintip dari balik pohon di depan salah satu toko perhiasan, malah cekikikan melihat tingkah kekanakan Hinata dan merasa sangat terhibur atas reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hinata yang berada di ruangan dokter Sasuke, duduk bersandar di kursi kerja berwarna hitam yang kini membelakangi pintu masuk. Saat ini ia merasa sangat malu dan takut pada Sasuke. Sejak berjalan menyusuri trotoar bersama-sama hingga berada di ruangan ini, Sasuke dan Hinata memang belum berbincang lagi. Untung saja ibu Kaoru datang dan otomatis sedikit mencairkan suasana canggung di antara keduanya. Tak jauh dari pintu putih ruangan yang tengah terbuka, berdiri Sasuke yang sedang menyerahkan Kaoru pada ibunya yang datang untuk menjemput bocah berusia tiga tahunan itu.

"Mama, tadi _Daddy_ nggak mau beliin aku aicu kulimu…" adu Kaoru.

"Kaoru memang belum boleh makan es krim," tutur Yuugao lembut sambil membelai putranya yang berdiri di depannya dengan kepala menengadah dan kedua lengan memeluk kakinya. Ia tersenyum melihat Kaoru yang cemberut karena merasa tidak dibela. "Ayo ucapkan terima kasih pada _Daddy_," perintahnya kalem.

Kaoru hanya menggeleng cepat tanpa berbalik ke arah paman semata wayangnya. Padahal biasanya ia atau Hikaru yang selalu merengek ingin ikut Sasuke saat kebetulan pamannya itu pulang ke kediaman utama keluarga Uchiha. Seperti kemarin, Kaoru yang menempel terus pada Sasuke agar diajak menginap di apartemen, ketika adik ayahnya itu makan malam di rumahnya.

Sasuke yang merasa sudah biasa mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari para keponakannya, tidak ambil pusing dan mengalihkan perhatian kepada Yuugao. "Seingatku _Baka Aniki_ tidak akan mengizinkan kakak ipar mengemudikan mobil dalam keadaan hamil," katanya.

"Dia tidak akan mengomel, kecuali jika kau memberitahunya," balas Yuugao seraya tersenyum, "Sekarang dia sedang memimpin rapat di kantor setelah sebelumnya pulang ke rumah untuk makan siang."

"Kabur, eh?"

"Begitulah." Yuugao terkikik pelan, diikuti senyum tipis Sasuke. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan Kaoru di kedua kakinya setelah melihat putranya itu menguap karena mengantuk. "Sudah saatnya Kaoru tidur siang. Terima kasih, ya…" ucapnya disertai senyum ramah.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"Mama, gendong…" rengek Kaoru, "Aku ngantuk…"

Yuugao menggeleng pelan tanpa memudarkan senyum ketika menyadari bahwa Sasuke hendak membantunya. Ia menggandeng tangan Kaoru dan berbalik setelahnya, membiarkan putranya itu berjalan sambil sesekali menguap kecil.

Setelah kakak ipar dan keponakannya memasuki lift di ujung koridor, Sasuke teringat akan seseorang yang belum mengeluarkan suara sejak masuk ke ruangannya. Seringai tipis tampak di wajah rupawannya ketika melihat punggung kursi kerjanya yang sukses menyembunyikan tubuh mungil Hinata. Ia melangkah pelan dengan harapan tidak menimbulkan suara gesekan antara sepatu dengan lantai.

Hinata yang sebelumnya menunduk terlihat sangat terkejut saat Sasuke sudah berada di depannya dengan kedua tangan yang sudah mencengkeram lengan kursi di kanan kirinya. Ia belum berani mengangkat wajahnya karena merasakan dekatnya jarak di antara dirinya dengan Sasuke yang membungkukkan badan.

"Minta ganti rugi?" tanyanya datar.

Sasuke bosan karena tak kunjung mendengar jawaban dari mulut Hinata. "Asal kau tahu, aku tidak digaji untuk menjadi guru privatmu," bisiknya, "Dan, aku tidak merasa telah mencuri sesuatu darimu…"

Kepala Hinata terlihat semakin menunduk dalam. "Ada yang _Sensei_ curi…" lirihnya.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat.

"…hatiku," lanjut Hinata yang seketika membuat Sasuke membatu untuk sejenak. Pegangan Sasuke pada lengan kursi terlihat sedikit mengendur sebelum ia mengeratkannya kembali. "Jadi, _Sensei_ tidak boleh mengenalkan dunia orang dewasa kepada perempuan lain," pintanya dengan suara bergetar karena gugup.

Jangan salahkan Sasuke bila sekarang pria itu tidak mampu menahan lengkungan bibirnya. "Kau tidak bisa melarangku tanpa menyebut namaku," ia berbisik sembari mengangkat wajah Hinata hingga mata hitamnya bertemu pandang dengan _lavender_ khas Hyuuga.

"Uchiha-_sensei_?" gumam Hinata.

"Ibuku juga Uchiha," Sasuke berbisik lirih di depan wajah Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, Sasuke-_sensei_."

Sasuke malah menyeringai tipis dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Hinata membelalakkan mata serta menelan ludah paksa. Hinata juga merasa sedikit sesak karena tidak bisa bebas untuk bernapas.

"Sasuke-_san_?"

"Begitu lebih baik," ujar Sasuke tanpa mengubah jarak di antara dirinya dan Hinata. "Kau berani menagih hadiah dariku, berarti kau sudah mengambil keputusan untuk masa depanmu," ia menyimpulkan seenaknya.

Hinata mengangguk lemah agar tidak menimbulkan benturan antar kepala.

"Dimulai dari mana?" desah Sasuke disertai seringai anehnya.

Gadis bermata _lavender_ itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda tidak mengerti. "Apanya?" tanyanya dengan tergagap.

"Pelajaran baru dariku," jawab Sasuke dengan santainya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menduga kalau Hinata akan melingkarkan kedua lengan di lehernya, hingga membuatnya hampir limbung. Matanya terbelalak ketika merasakan wajah Hinata yang menempel di salah satu sisi lehernya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berhenti mengambil napas untuk sejenak tatkala merasakan sensasi aneh yang baru kali ini diterimanya.

"Aku sudah membuat tanda yang untuk beberapa hari tidak bisa hanya ditutup dengan kerah kemeja _Sensei_…" Hinata berbisik dengan mesra tepat di telinga Sasuke yang sampai saat ini belum membuka matanya. Setelah itu ia memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk kabur dari Sasuke. Tidak sulit karena kedua lengan pria itu telah lemas ketika ia membuka jalan untuk berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sial, aku lengah," desis Sasuke seraya menyeringai dan menutupi leher kanannya menggunakan salah satu telapak tangannya.

Tunggu pembalasan dari dokter Sasuke, Hinata…

.

.

.

…**oOo… Thank You …oOo…**

.

.

.

Akhirnya TAMAT juga. Maaf jika ada yang kecewa, tapi saya memang sudah merencanakannya tamat di chapter delapan. Maaf fic ini tidak bisa diperpanjang lagi, saya memang masih lemah dalam menyusun plot dan mengembangkan konflik. Sebenarnya fic ini memang sekedar untuk suka-suka, jadi tidak memiliki konflik yang berat dan cenderung datar… *alasan* ^^v

Terima kasih banyak saya ucapkan kepada para pembaca, pereview, dan semua pihak yang turut berperan dalam kelangsungan fanfic (just for fun) ini… v(ToT)v

Maaf karena sampai sekarang saya hanya memenuhi arsip FNI dengan fanfic-fanfic tanpa amanat dan hanya sekedar suka-suka… v(ToT)v

Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita. See ya… ^^v

.

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
